Love is Patient: Another Side of the Story
by irishartemis
Summary: Legolas is sent to Imladris for the Council of Elrond. However, he did not expect his past to confront him while he was there. Set along the events of Lord of the Rings, with movie and book verses. Rated for themes.
1. Beginnings

_**Note: **I don't own the Lord of the Rings characters. The only one I made up completely is Merenwen. Minor charcters not recognized from the movie or books are also mine. This wasn't intended to be a Mary Sue, just an original character I came up with, so sorry if it may appear that way._

_-----------_

The son of Thranduil rode through the gate and into the city of Rivendell. Legolas halted the white horse he was on and dismounted it. With his bow and quiver on his back, he looked up at the elvish city with clear blue eyes.

Like others, he had come because of the One Ring, whose tale was well known in elven lore. Lord Elrond had summoned many. Legolas himself had been sent by his father as the messenger from Mirkwood, unfortunately bringing bad news.

A dark-haired Noldorian elf took his horse and led it away to the stables. Another elf stood before him.

"_Suilad, Legolas Thranduilion._ Greetings, Legolas, son of Thranduil."

Legolas responded with an elvish gesture of well wishes and respect.

"My name is Borothala. Come; let me show you to your room. If you should require anything, you need only ask."

Legolas followed the elf, a slight breeze blowing through his long blond hair.

"Tell me, where is Lord Elrond? I bring urgent news from Mirkwood that he must hear."

"He is with Mithrandir at the moment, and cannot be disturbed."

"It shall wait then," he said, gazing up at the balcony of Elrond's archives. He let his eyes wander over the site of the fair elvish city. The sight made him feel happy, despite the gravity of his errand. Imladris was like a second home to him, thanks to the friendship he had forged numerous years ago with Estel, or Aragorn – the heir to the throne of Gondor.

Then, almost unexpectedly, his eyes settled on a sight that made his heart sing – a dark-haired elf, gazing out at something from a balcony.

--------

Merenwen looked at the waterfall of the river Bruinen with extremely light blue eyes, contemplating the wonder of the water. Her dark hair blew about her face in the breeze of October, _Narquelië_ in the elvish. It was very curious to see a wood elf with the appearance of a high elf. But then again, there were many dark-haired wood elves.

An orphan, Merenwen wandered as soon as she was able to, making acquaintances in Lothlórien, Rivendell, and most importantly, Mirkwood. In Rivendell, she became friends with Arwen, daughter to Lord Elrond, and was always welcome. But Mirkwood always was where she seemed to belong. She could sense it. It was the wood she loved; for it was where she had resided the longest, mostly when she was younger, making on and off again stops there later in her wanderings. A certain prince made her stay out of her own free will.

She had not seen Legolas in a while, and had not been to Mirkwood in years. She was not sure how either of them would react when they saw the other. She still had feelings for him, but she was not sure how he felt about her. Although, she had a feeling he would come and she would see him again soon.

Merenwen was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the fair elven footsteps coming toward her. Then, she heard a soft voice speaking to her in Elvish.

"The beauty of the stars nor the sea compare at all to thee."

She turned around, dark hair twirling around her face. A familiar elf stood in front of her.

"But where thou art, thou hast my heart," she answered in the same tongue.

"It is good to see you well." He walked toward her and took her hands in his.

"As it is you," she responded, gazing into the eyes of a love once known.

Legolas leaned forward and kissed Merenwen on her lips, putting to rest any doubts she may have had regarding his feelings for her.

She rocked backwards on her heels, letting her eyes open slowly to make sure she was not dreaming. Sure enough, Legolas was still standing in front of her, holding her hands.

"I have missed you, Merenwen."

"As I you, Legolas."

"Why haven't you been to Mirkwood in years? You know you are welcome."

"Yes. I just have been in Imladris for a while and it would have been difficult to travel."

"That is a lie and you know it. Why haven't you been home?"

The two elves had not parted on perfect terms. In fact, Merenwen had left without saying good bye and Legolas was not happy about it.

"I had to move on. I must know where my real place is."

"In Mirkwood. With me."

Merenwen laughed bitterly and turned her face away. "Legolas, you love your home more than anything. That is not to say it is my home as well."

He turned her face back to his. "You know it is. Otherwise, you would not have left without a good reason." He caressed her cheek lovingly.

"But I knew I would see you again."

"Yes, in desperate times." He paused, gazing into her light eyes, ones that were lighter than his own. "Danger is coming."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"You are not the only one who hears things."

Legolas smiled. "How much can I forget?"

Merenwen smiled at his retort. "Have you seen Arwen or Elladan and Elrohir? Or did you receive word I was here in Imladris and you sought to find me?"

"No, I did not. I saw you when I was being escorted to my room. Are they well?"

"Yes. The twins are away at the moment, but they will return soon. Arwen is with Aragorn, possibly."

"It is well. That does not surprise me. Even though the One has surfaced, his destiny is tied too closely to it."

"It is," she resigned.

"But enough of the matter at hand, where have you been?" He took her hand in his.

Merenwen led him over to a nearby bench and bade him to sit next to her.

"I have traveled. I've stayed in Lórien and Imladris. I went west for a while; 'tis very beautiful there. But it does not compare to the wood."

"And yet you could not come back to it?

"Do not doubt what I have done when I was younger still doesn't stay with me."

"It is the same for me; the same for all of us."

"You have no idea how I wanted to come home – come back to Mirkwood. For myself. And for you." She turned to look at him, a silver tear running down her cheek.

He brushed the tear away. "You have me now and I will not lose you again."

She fell against him, feeling his heart bear, his arms go around her, and a comfort she had not felt in a long time.

---------

Please review! It mkes me feel special!


	2. Changes

_**Note: **Remember, I don't own Tolkein's stuff! _

_And I painstakingly researched the Elvish in my story that appear in italics. The translations follow the elvish scentence. Typically, when Legolas and Merenwen are speaking to each other, they are speaking in elvish. But writing everything in elvish would have been insane, so there you have it! And interactions with other species (like hobbits and dwarves) are usually in the Common Tonuge, though that language doesn't exactly translate into our English. But, anyway, I just thought I should put that in!_

----

Merenwen finished brushing her hair long dark hair, and stared at herself in the mirror of her dressing table.

Lord Elrond had called a council that morning and Legolas was called to it. Dwarves, humans, and elves were all in attendance. Gandalf the Grey and the shy hobbit, whom she'd seen occasionally, were also there. Merenwen had seen hobbits, or half-lings, when she went west and she liked them. They were a happy people so in love with the land and life itself.

Her door opened and Legolas stepped into the room. Merenwen looked up in the mirror and turned to face him.

"How did it fare? What happened?" she asked, eager for news. She looked at him and her eagerness faded. His face was calm, as was a manor with elves, but something had changed.

"I must speak with you," he said, walking toward her and holding out his hand for her.

"What is it?"

"Please. It is important."

Merenwen set her brush down and looked up at him with uncertainty before taking his hand and standing.

Legolas took her to a spot by the Bruinen's waterfall where everything was coated in a light mist. They sat on a low branch side by side with their feet barely touching the ground.

"Legolas, something is wrong. What troubles you?" She brushed his long golden hair behind his pointed ear.

"I cannot stay."

"Cannot stay at this moment now? By all means, if I am keeping you from something, I shall let you go."

"No. Tomorrow I leave. The One Ring is being taken to Mordor to be destroyed. I offered my bow to the hobbit Frodo Baggins, and a Fellowship of nine is taking him to Mordor."

Merenwen stared at the ground, aware of the danger that awaited him, as well as feeling the fate of Middle Earth being in this task.

"Do you have nothing to say about this?"

She turned to him. "What would you have me say? You said you would not lose me again, and now you are leaving me when I see you for the first time in years. What should I say!" she yelled. She was afraid for him. Afraid of losing her love of so long.

Legolas pushed her dark hair behind her shoulder, always finding her Noldorian dark hair accentuated her beauty.

She jerked away from him. "Do not touch me!"

"Merenwen…"

Leaving her after finding her again was a hard thing to do, but it had to be done – for the good of Middle Earth, not just the elves. Legolas knew what had to be done. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her.

"It has to be done, _mîr vuin nín_, my beloved jewel. Would you have there be no elf in this group, leaving it to a dwarf?"

"If it meant that you would not go, then yes, I would."

Legolas breathed a sigh of frustration.

"Why you? Why not another? I do not understand why it has to be you."

"Because I volunteered."

"Why did you? What possessed you to do such a thing?"

"Mithrandir and Aragorn go as well."

"Aragorn finally follows his destiny?"

Legolas smiled slightly. "Yes."

"That lightens my heart some, for you two are so alike. Hopefully, you will take care of one another. But it does not diminish the sorrow I feel. You know not what awaits you. I fear I will not see you again," she confessed silently and looked into his fair eyes.

He looked into her eyes, and for a while they were caught in the other person's gaze.

"I know well what we will face. And it will not be the end. We will see one another again after it is done."

"I hope that is the case."

"_Gweston ha._ I swear it."

Legolas could easily sense the distress Merenwen felt about the situation. He wrapped an arm around her and held her hand in his. It was a disturbing situation they were placed in, but he knew – was positive – they would be together in the end.

-------

I have reviews already! YAY! I love you guys. Hope you are enjoying yourselves so far.


	3. The Eve of Departure

_**Note:** I originally planned on updating this story every other day since it is all written already. But I realized tomorrow I'm going to start graduate classes and I might be a little busy! But other than that, I plan on doing my best to update regularly._

_Remember, I thought up Merenwen and that's the only one. And I enjoy reviews, hearing what everyone thinks! Good or bad._

----------

That night there was a feast. Elves, dwarves, humans, hobbits, and a wizard – all species that were at the council – were there. Merenwen sat herself among the hobbits, desiring and appreciating their love of life. It was a curious sight to see an elegant female elf among four small hobbits.

The hobbits bowed to her when she came to sit with them, but she insisted they did not have to – she was not royalty. She sat with Frodo on one side of her and Pippin on the other. Merry and Sam sat across from them.

"You are to be the Ringbearer?" Merenwen asked Frodo.

"Yes, milady."

"Please, Frodo. Merenwen is fine."

Frodo smiled shyly.

"That is a difficult task to bear, young hobbit. I wish the best for you. And your company." She looked over the hobbits before letting her eyes wander down the table, settling briefly on the spot where Legolas sat. She had felt his eyes on her during the entire meal, and he was looking in her direction at that moment. She turned her gaze back to the hobbits. Sam was looking at her with great awe.

She tilted her head. "Master Samwise?"

The hobbit was jarred, as if from a deep sleep. "Nothing, milady, Merernwen."

Frodo leaned close to her. "Sam has a great admiration of the elves," he whispered.

Merenwen smiled upon him and he blushed, looking down at his dinner. "Your passion and love for things will be important, I feel. Hold to your truths, and do not let Frodo out of your sight."

Sam blushed more and stuttered. "Th- thank you, milady. I shall."

Merry and Pippin started to snicker. She turned to them next.

"You, Merry and Pippin, remain what you are, for you are ones to lighten the heart. That is of great value in the times ahead."

The two hobbits gazed at her in wonder before ginning.

"Not a problem," Merry said.

"Right," Pippin added with his thick accent. "We will."

Merenwen stood and kissed Frodo on the top of his head. "Trust in the light, Frodo Baggins." She then kissed the rest of the hobbits before leaving them.

-----------

Merenwen finished changing into her nightgown and brushing her long hair after taking it out of the crown of braids she had it in. Presently, her hair rested at the middle of her bare back, and she was getting ready to sleep. But a knock at her door prohibited her from doing so. Instead, she went to answer it.

Legolas' eyes went wide as soon as he looked at Merenwen. She looked even more beautiful than she usually did. He took in the sight of her unbound hair and the white nightgown she had on that revealed pale skin.

"I came to say good night," he said, recovering his voice.

"Come in." She stepped out of the doorway.

He knew he should not have gone in the room under the circumstances, but he found his feet taking him in anyway.

"I was just getting ready for bed." She wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously.

"I see. _Le bain._You are beautiful."

Merenwen blushed, brushing a hand across her cheek.

"Are you still upset with me?" He stepped toward her.

She turned away from him, her gown twirling with her, as she walked toward her bed. "No."

"What made you change your mind?"

"The hobbits – they need your help. I understand now. I was being selfish. You are meant to do this and I must not stand in your way."

"I am glad that you understand. But you are not selfish. You have your reasons." He smiled ruefully and again came toward her. But this time, she wanted him to touch her. "Do not doubt that I will miss you, _meleth_, love. I will see you again after the journey is done, even if I have to search all of Middle Earth for you."

She closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek.

Legolas touched her cheek. "Why do you cry so?"

"I think of how I love you but do not deserve you."

"And I love you. I have since you first came to Mirkwood, when it was but Greenwood. I love you more than the Great Wood itself." He could not resist the urge anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all the passion he possessed for her.

Merenwen was surprised he was so bold. But she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Her hands went to his cloak, unfastening and removing it. Then, she started on his soft brown jacket when the kiss was broken.

Legolas looked down at her hands as they quickly unfastened the jacket and removed it. She started on his light blue tunic and was halfway done when he kissed her again. Caressing her arm, he pushed one of the straps of her gown off her shoulder, reveling in the feel of her soft skin.

"Stay with me tonight. When you are gone, I want to remember you holding me."

"Nothing could make me leave you now."

She wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. "Legolas, I shall miss you."

He touched her face. "I will miss you more. For the fair Lady of Lórien does not compare to you; nor the stars, nor the sea, where will shall end up one day. Only Elbereth herself could compare to you. And even then, you are all I would see."

She kissed him again before leading him over to her bed and stretching out on her side.

He removed his boots and laid next to her, pulling the blankets over them both. He wrapped an arm protectively around her before pulling her closer.

She moved closer to him, wrapping an arm about his midsection, and resting her head on his chest. Then, she relaxed, letting her eyes open half way, remaining half-lidded in contentment.

------------

_Tolkein wrote that elves were very cautious about giving their hearts away to another, but when they did it was unrequited and with complete devotion. And everything else that comes with it, including the passion._

_Told you I rate for themes. But so you guys know, I haven't written anything explicit in this story - so there's no detailed smut. Although, there's nothing wrong with it. LOL. _


	4. Leaving and Decisions

_**Note:** The usual - don't own any characters but Merenwen. Movie verses in this chapter._

------------

Legolas awoke the next morning before the sunrise broke through the clouds. That day he would set out with the Fellowship to take the Ringbearer to Mount Doom to destroy the Ring.

His eyes drifted to Merenwen, who was curled up against him. One hand rested by her face, while the other limply rested against his chest. Her raven hair mingled with his contrasting golden hair, and he could feel her shallow breaths on his bare skin.

Knowing he had to leave her, he smoothed her hair away from her face and looked at it in the pale light. She was completely content. He did not want to disturb the beauty that fell upon her. He kissed her forehead and then her bare shoulder before moving to the side of the bed and starting to dress.

Merenwen woke, as if from a dream. Immediately, she did not feel the closeness of her love when he moved away from her. Legolas was at the edge of the bed getting dressed. She put a hand on his back while he was retrieving his tunic. He turned, shirt in hand, and smiled at her. She moved over to him and touched his brow lightly.

"Must you leave?"

"I must."

She again reached out to him, finding his hand and pulling him toward her. Lying back next to him, she caressed his bare skin, wanting to remember the feel of him when they were again apart.

"Stay a while longer. It is difficult for me to let you go, and I want to delay the moment as long as I can."

"I would love to stay with you forever, holding you, and feeling your skin against mine. But if I do not go, I will not be able to because Sauron will not rest until he conquers Middle Earth."

She leaned over him. "But why must it be so difficult to let you go?" She kissed him, a way in the back of her mind to convince him to stay with her.

Legolas knew what she was trying to do. And as much as he wanted to lavish attention on her again, he knew his duty. He pulled her hair back behind her shoulders and looked up into her light eyes. Wisps of hair fell before her face, and he had to use all his will power not to reach up and tuck them behind her ears. The longer he stayed, the harder it would be to go.

"Because you know how much I love you." He touched her cheek and moved away from her. Getting up, he pulled on his tunic.

Merenwen sat up and watched him dress, feeling a cold chill go through her, despite the fact she did not feel any cold. Fear set in the back of her mind, but she tried to ignore it.

When he was completely dressed, he turned back to her. She sat with the covers pooled around her waist and the straps of her gown hanging off her shoulders. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed and found her hand.

"Will you see me off?"

"I will. It would hurt to see you leave, but I would rather grab hold of every moment I could be with you."

Legolas kissed her hand and then her lips before embracing her.

"_Melon le. _I love you, Legolas," she said, fighting the urge not to cry.

"_Melon le, _Merenwen. _Nathon__ uireb._ I will forever." He touched her face one last time to remember her beauty, and left, trying not to look back at her for fear one might cry. He went to his room to gather his bow and quiver, then went to join the gathering Fellowship.

When he left, Merenwen looked at the chair by the wall. Legolas' cloak, the one he had worn into Imladris, was lying across the arms. She got up and retrieved it, holding the cloak to her heart. She watched him join the members of the Fellowship from her window before turning to get dressed to see her love off on his journey.

--------------

Legolas stood with the other eight members of the Fellowship before Lord Elrond at the gate of Rivendell. He warned them of where they were going.

"May the blessings of elves, men, and free folk go with you," Elrond bade them.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandalf said.

Frodo turned and started to walk out the gate. Gandalf put a hand on the hobbit's shoulder and followed him closely. Boromir, Merry, and Pippin followed next. Then came Legolas. He looked to his right and found Merenwen standing on a porch with two other elves. They looked at each other, Merenwen and Legolas, and knew easily what the other was thinking. She wished him luck, and he promised to be with her in the end. The elf reluctantly tore his gaze away and followed the hobbits in front of him. Sam came next with Bill the Pony. Aragorn was last, after looking long at Arwen.

Merenwen walked over to Arwen and took her arm as they watched the party leave the valley Rivendell was built in.

"How will you fare?"

Arwen looked at the ground. "Fine. I believe so." She looked at Merenwen. "You?"

"Me? You know how hard it is to lose your only love. I seem to never see him longer than I would like," she sighed, looking back at her friend.

"Please, do not cry. We do no think we could handle both of you crying at once."

Merenwen turned to find the twin sons of Elrond – Elladan and Elrohir – standing in front of them with serious looks.

"We were not crying," she denied.

"Of course," Elrohir said.

"They shall be fine," Elladan added.

"I'll just miss him," Arwen sighed.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other sadly. While their father was harsh, they were more understanding of Arwen's choice. In addition to their sister, they feared for Merenwen as well. She was just as much their sister as Arwen was.

"Well, I for one am glad to be rid of them."

"Mer!" Arwen cried.

"What? I only jest!"

"Do not worry, Arwen. They shall be fine. Unless someone gets injured –"

"– Or falls off a cliff –"

"– Or gets stuck in a cave in –"

"– Or any other mayhem occurs."

"All right! Thank you, Elladan and Elrohir. You do not help at all," Merenwen said, leading Arwen away from her brothers. "They are only trying to scare us, Arwen."

"They _can_ take care of themselves," Arwen answered, trying to convince herself.

"Yes."

"Even if I could follow, my father nor Aragorn would allow it."

"Follow, did you say?" Merenwen turned and looked at her.

"Yes. Why?" she asked cautiously.

"That is not a bad idea." Merenwen hurried up the steps to her room with Arwen in pursuit. Once she was there, she pulled out her bow, quiver, a gracefully curved elven sword, and a travel pack. She set them on her bed before retrieving her travel clothes and going behind a screen to change.

"What are you meaning to do?" Arwen asked, closing the door behind her. Then she noticed the weapons on the bed. "You cannot be doing what I think you are. Are you?"

"And what do you think I am doing?"

"You are going to follow them."

"Then I am going to do what you think I will."

"You cannot."

"Why?"

"It is not wise."

"So?"

"They will be plenty angry when they find out you are following."

"They will not know I am following."

"Legolas will know."

"I am not concerned with if he knows," she answered, stepping from behind the screen. She was dressed in Silvan greens and browns with a lone braid running down her back. Then she went over to her bed to gather her weapons.

"But he shall be very angry."

"Maybe so. But I will not let the prince of Mirkwood govern my actions. And if he cannot see that I am doing this for my own peace of mind, then I will force him to understand."

Arwen looked at her with admiration and sternness. "I admire your dedication, Mer. A part of me wishes I were going with you."

"You cannot. It would seem odd for Elrond's daughter to be missing. I have no place to require my service."

When she had fully prepared herself for what she would need, Merenwen picked up Legolas' cloak. She held it up and looked at it, noting it still smelled of him. She could not bear to leave a piece of him behind in Rivendell. She folded the cloak and placed it carefully inside her pack.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I must. I cannot sit here idle and wait for him."

"Then do what you must, for I know I cannot persuade you at all."

"Thank you. And I will watch over Aragorn for you, though I do not see him not returning to you. He has far too great a fate to fulfill."

"I fear for him, like you fear for Legolas, but you do not have to watch him for me. I trust that he will succeed, no matter what anyone says."

"All right." She bowed to Arwen. "I am off."

Arwen embraced her. "Be cautious. And please do not hesitate to stop at Lórien or Mrikwood if the need arises."

"Aren't I always careful?" Merenwen replied, grinning before leaving the room.

"Good luck," Arwen called after her. "You'll need it, _mellon nín,_ my friend."


	5. Memory of Meetings

_**Note:** Usual disclaimers - don't own anyone but Merenwen, but in this chapter I also made up Legolas' friends. _

_Special thanks to everyone who keeps reading and even reviewing, especially _**amrawo,**_ whose kind words made me glad I decided to post this story! You guys are all so brilliant._

_I'm also updating today with two chapters. I'm going away for the weekend, and I want to compinsate people who are reading for my absence. I'll update again when I get back, but for now enjoy!_

-------------

Merenwen caught up with the group fairly quickly. Elves moved quickly, especially when they were by themselves. Also, the Fellowship was only a few hours ahead of her. Merenwen knew she was probably overly worried, but she could not help herself. She did not want to be left behind. She was worried about Legolas, and at the same time she was very confused about why she felt the need to follow.

She followed the group for days as they traveled south from Rivendell, always keeping herself farther back so she would not be seen. Her elven ears and eyes were always open. When the Fellowship stopped to camp, she was not far away. When they slept, she was close by; most of the time in a near by tree.

Merenwen thought a lot, for there was nothing else to do. She thought about Legolas, past memories, and about her parents. She did not like to think about them very often, for she did not remember much about them. And that in itself disturbed her. All that she could be certain of is the fact that they left her when she was young, when she wandered into Mirkwood. She felt at home in the forest of old trees.

Her first encounter with another elf occurred while she explored the huge forest. The spiders had not taken hold of the forest to the range of northern Mirkwood, so she was relatively safe. In her wandering, she heard a light laughter above her. When she looked up, she saw nothing, but a light tap on her shoulder resulted in her first meeting with an elf with golden hair. The elf stood in front of her with a curious and playful attitude that did not suit her.

"_Who are you?" asked the elf._

"_Who inquires?" Merenwen responded._

"_A good question, but I believe I asked you first." The elf stood with his hands clasped behind his back in a regal manner._

"_I still see no reason to tell you. So leave me be." She turned away and started to go on._

_The elf moved faster than she was ready for and stood in front of her again in the same manor. "I'm sorry, but did you just turn your back on me?"_

_Merenwen continued on, but the elf followed her._

"_Not in the mood for conversation?" He grabbed her arm. "I would suggest answering my questions."_

_She stared at him, then her gaze went to his hand on her arm. "Remove your hand from me."_

"_What would you do about it?"_

_Merenwen swept his feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground in one swift movement. _

"_Very nice. Very well done," the elf laughed from beneath her. "This is very interesting."_

"_What?"_

"_We've just met, and I've already fallen for you."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Well, I am never asked that question often. You are not from around here." It was a question as well as a statement. _

_The shock of the statement hit Merenwen with surprising force. She abruptly released him, falling back onto the ground. The elf stood, brushing himself off._

"_I do not know."_

"_How can you not know? You look like an elf from this forest, though."_

"_I really would not know."_

"_Are you playing a game with me?"_

"_No! I swear I am not sure of anything anymore!" she cried, tears starting to form in her eyes._

_He looked down at the she-elf and his playful attitude dissolved, being replaced with an aura of seriousness. This elf was not one that he could toy with. She would not take it, and he would not want to harm her in any way. He held his hand out to her._

"_Come. We shall go to see my father."_

_She hesitantly took his hand and he helped her up._

"_What is your name?" she asked again as she stared into his eyes._

"_What is yours?" he responded, gazing back at her._

"_Merenwen."_

"_Legolas, son of Thranduil – lord of the elves of Mirkwood."_

_Royalty was standing in front of her. Merenwen made the connection quickly and tipped her head. "Forgive me, lord. I did not know. I have been wandering for some time, and I do not remember much."_

"_It is well. I'd rather I was not noticed. Then we'd be realized missing," he smirked, turning and imitating a bird's call._

_The next thing Merenwen was aware of was three elves materializing out of the trees. _

"_Legolas found some new kind of game. We shall be famous when they see its beauty."_

_Merenwen blushed some, and Legolas rolled his eyes._

"_This is Rienand and the other two elves are Tinêl and Cúran. These are my friends. They will not harm you." She nodded hesitantly. "_Mellyn nín _my friends, we must return to Lasgalen. I shall tell you the circumstances on the way."_

_--------_

Remember, constructive criticism is helpful!


	6. A Chance Encounter

Merenwen was following as usual one day when the Fellowship stopped in a rocky area bordering a small forest. From her position up in a tree, she could barely tell what was going on. So, she jumped down to get a closer look. However, in a non-graceful manor, she accidentally landed on an already fragile branch that snapped under her light weight. Such was her luck. She just hoped that Legolas did not hear the branch break.

----------

Legolas walked into the small forest that the group stopped by, desiring the company of the trees. Something had been following them, but he could not sense any danger, so he let it follow. What was following them, he was not sure of. He was still rather concerned about Merenwen. The elf did not feel the need to communicate to a great degree with the rest of the Fellowship yet. That was just his way. Aragorn, however, was the exception. They had known each other for so long that it was impossible to hide anything from his friend.

Then, with his keen hearing, he heard a branch snap. He automatically went for his bow, fitting the string with an arrow. When the sounds he heard came closer, he turned and pointed an arrow at someone. However, he found another arrow pointed at himself, and the person starring down the shaft of the arrow at him was not who he expected.

"Merenwen! What are you doing here?" He slowly released the tension in his bow.

Merenwen grimaced. _There was no way that Legolas would not have heard the branch break_, she realized.

"What am I doing here? Well, I am traveling."

Legolas stood with his arms crossed, his bow and arrow replaced where they had previously been. "This far south?"

She nodded. But it was obvious he did not believe her.

"You have been following us, have you not?"

"No."

"You never were a good liar," he said, walking past her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, catching up with him.

"Well, I could tell Aragorn that something is following us." He looked up at a tree, then over at her.

"No! Please do not do that!"

"I could inform Mithrandir."

An expression of dread crossed Merenwen's face. She shook her head furiously. Nothing filled her with more dread than having Gandalf told of her presence. The wizard would not react in kind this time.

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Say nothing?" she requested quietly.

Legolas laughed. He sprang easily into the tree they were under and climbed up it.

Merenwen climbed up after him. "Legolas!"

"I want you to answer my questions," the voice within the tree responded.

"Or what? It shall not do any good to knock me out of this tree."

"No, but I did say that I could inform Mithrandir. And it is never good to upset a wizard."

"What do you want from me?" she asked, finding him leaning against the trunk of the tree, watching her progress of climbing up to meet him. She climbed onto the branch and sat herself in front of him, watching his eyes carefully.

Legolas made no effort at all to touch her. He was angry. He should have known Merenwen would have done something stupid as she had done.

"Answer my questions."

"Yes?"

"And do not lie. I will throw you out of this tree if I have to."

She scoffed. "You would not do that." Then she realized she shouldn't have said that. She could simply tell by the look on the elf's face.

Legolas knocked her off balance unexpectedly. She caught herself with a cry and found herself hanging on to the branch by her hands alone.

"Sometimes you leave me no choice."

"Your overconfidence did not convince me when we were younger. I do not think it will work now." Legolas started to rise from the branch and prepare to descend back down the tree. "But it might," she squeaked out.

Legolas pulled her back up, sitting her in front of himself again. She looked at him, very unnerved that he would have dared to threaten dropping her out of the tree.

"Are you ready to talk?"

She nodded.

"You were following us?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"A few hours after you left Imladris."

"Why?"

Merenwen hesitated. "I did not want to be left behind."

"I told you not to lie to me."

"I do not lie."

"Then you are not telling me everything. I want to know the truth," he demanded, directing a searching glare in her direction.

"I could not leave you. I feared too much for you to let you go off and leave me with nothing but worry."

"I said I would come back and I meant it," he said, his anger deflating some but not wholly.

"Yes, but do you think of me as remaining in waiting for such a long time? I could not do that, for it would kill me."

"No, I cannot see it. But it is too dangerous for you to follow."

"I have traveled alone by myself for years, and it is dangerous now?'

"Yes."

She glared at him, seething mad. "Is it me or is it the fact that I am a female?"

"No –"

"Oh, then it is a royal order. The prince of Mirkwood gives me an order, and I must obey."

Legolas looked at her like she had gone crazy. "You know I never us that as a basis for anything I do."

"All must be quiet! The Prince of Mirkwood speaks!"

"That is enough!"

Merenwen cringed away from him. She may have gone too far. But she was angry and he was angry. They were both too stubborn.

"I am sorry," he said, reaching out to her. She shied away from him. "The only reason I am angry is because you came. I tried so hard to protect you from this," he gestured to the land. "This unpleasantness. I thought you would be happier with our kin, and would stay with them until it is over. I wanted to make sure I could come back to you."

"Yes, well, I wanted to make sure you would come back to me."

"Then we are both guilty of caring too much about the other."

They looked at each other, silently coming to an understanding, possible because of the centuries of being with each other. Then, their elvish ears perked up, hearing a call.

_"Legolas!"_

"They are calling you."

"Yes." He nodded sadly.

"You must go." She caressed his cheek.

He held her hand at his cheek for a moment before releasing it. "If you must follow, be careful. I know I cannot stop you from doing what you will. But I do not want to find out one day when we are moving that you are hurt or even in the Halls of Mandos."

"You needn't worry about me. I shall be careful."

The elf nodded and started to climb down the tree.

"Legolas."

He looked up at her.

"If I am to be careful, promise me you shall be as well."

"Always." He smiled slightly before climbing down the tree and rejoining the Fellowship.

-------------

"Where have you been?" Gimli asked gruffly.

"Around," he answered, looking back at the trees.

Aragorn looked up at the elf's cryptic remark and hesitated a moment before he took the elf aside. "What did you find?" he asked in Elvish to hide their conversation.

Legolas smiled mysteriously. "Someone I'd not expected."

"Someone? Who is it? Are they a danger to us?"

"No, they are not. They are very much on our side, _mellon nín_."

The ranger examined his friend's countenance before letting out a breath. "Arwen or Elladan and Elrohir?"

Legolas shook his head. "No. Lord Elrond would know of their absence, especially Arwen's."

"Then who is it that follows us?"

"I shall not say, but I will as long as Mithrandir is not informed."

Aragorn nodded.

Legolas looked to see the wizard on the opposite side of the clearing with the hobbits. Knowing the wizard's powers, he dropped his voice to a level that Aragorn almost had to strain to hear. "We've known them a long time and they mean a great deal to us."

Aragorn frowned, so Legolas placed a hand over his heart and nodded to the trees. Realization dawned on him. "Merenwen follows us?"

The elf nodded.

"Why is she doing this?"

Leoglas looked at him with an expression that the answer was obvious.

Aragorn knew the answer when the elf looked at him. She followed because of his friend, her beloved. "We must not let her follow. It is dangerous. What if Gandalf discovers this?"

"With our luck, he knows already and has not said anything. Merenwen knows danger. She should be fine. She would not listen to me when I told her not to, either. If it was Arwen, I doubt she would listen."

Aragorn nodded. Merenwen was like Arwen. Arwen would not accept his arguments against anything that involved being with him in the end.

"Believe me, Aragorn. If things change, I have every intention of sending her to safety. That is the thing we want for our own beloved, is it not? Their safety?"

"Yes, it is. All right, I will allow this."

"Especially, since if she does not listen to me, she will not listen to you."

Aragorn laughed. "Yes, that is true. Come, we will be moving again soon."

Legolas nodded and followed the human back into the broken down camp as they prepared to move out again.

-------------

_Well, there you have it. I shall update again soon. Reviews are appreciated, even if just to say "It's not bad." _


	7. Tragedy

_**Note:** I'm back. Usual thoughts of not owning anyone but Merenwen. I'm going to try and update as often as school will allow, considering the large amount of readings I have to do for classes. Movie verses and scenes in this chapter. Enjoy!_

_--------------_

Merenwen sat on a rock overlooking the eastern exit from the mountain, scanning the surrounding area.

She had continued to follow the group after accidentally giving herself away to Legolas. She had not spoken to him since that incident; he'd simply let her follow. Although, in one of her many nights of sleeping in a tree, she awoke to find flowers placed in her lap. And in another instance of when she could not sleep, she heard an elvish voice singing that comforted her. Merenwen knew that Legolas was still concerned for her, despite the fact that he had first obligations.

When the Fellowship found that Saruman's spies were watching their original choice of travel, they attempted to take the Pass of Caradhras. But Sauramon had sabotaged that route as well. Unlike the elves, the rest of the Fellowship could not simply walk on top of the snow, so they had to change course again. They instead chose to travel through the Mines of Moria. Legolas may have been reluctant about going through the mines, but he went anyway. Merenwen, on the other hand, refused to go through the mines after the group. Instead, she climbed over the mountain, and waited for them to appear on the other side.

She heard yelling and looked down at the gateway in the mountain. Eight members of the Fellowship came out of the mines. Gandalf was missing. She looked at the group curiously. The hobbits were openly crying. The man from Gondor, Boromir was his name, was trying to keep the dwarf, Gimli, from going back into the mines. Legolas looked stunned and confused about something. A feeling of dread hit her heart – Gandalf would not be coming. Aragorn wiped orc blood from his sword.

"Legolas, get them up."

The elf looked back at Aragorn then reluctantly went over to the hobbits. He put a tentative hand on Merry's shoulder.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." Aragorn went over to Sam and pulled him to his feet. "Frodo!"

Frodo, farther away on the hills, heard his name being called. He turned and looked back, a tear running down his cheek.

Merenwen was shocked. She looked at Aragorn, not believing he couldn't give them a moment. Her heart went out to Frodo, for she knew he was close to the wizard. But what happened was beyond her reach.

After a few minutes, the group started to move toward Lothlórien. Merenwen waited until they were away from the mountains and closer to the forest, before she moved away from the mountains herself. She wanted to give the group some time to themselves as well as time to reach the elves before she showed up.

-----------------

By the time Merenwen reached Lothlórien, the Fellowship had met with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and were taken to rest. Moonlight shone through the trees as she walked through the night forest. She did not bother with keeping her bow ready, for the woods were well guarded. Also, she was kin and did not want to look like she would cause trouble. However, once she came closer to the heart of Lórien, she found herself facing a group of elves with their bows trained on her. She raised her palms, showing she was unarmed.

An elf stepped forward. "Merenwen?"

She bowed, touching her hand to her heart and sweeping it outward. "_Suilannad,_ greetings, Haldir."

Haldir waved the elves he was patrolling with off, signaling them to move on. Soon, he and the she-elf were left alone.

"It is good to see you again, _mell nín,_ my dear," he said, embracing her.

"As it is you. Things have been busy here, I see."

"Lórien does not only have the Lady's enchantments to keep the wood guarded."

The two elves walked on.

"What brings you to Lórien, Merenwen?"

"_Legolas Thranduilion_. He came with a Fellowship of eight, which was originally nine."

"Yes. We have heard of the news of Mithrandir. I myself was there to hear it. It is unsettling."

"It is a fell deed that this had to happen to the Fellowship."

"Yes. But, tell me, you said the son of Thranduil brings you here."

Merenwen nodded. "Yes."

"How, precisely, do you know that he is here?"

"I followed out of concern for him," she answered, looking down at the ground.

Haldir looked at her for a second. It was a few minutes before he spoke again. "Was that wise?"

"It was at the time. You make it sound like I did something awful."

"Merenwen, in our kin's eyes, you are young. You have your life to live still. What would make you follow on such a dangerous journey?"

"I love him. I would follow him to the ends of Arda if I needed to."

Haldir was a little surprised by the declaration Merenwen had made. The last time he had seen the she-elf, she was on her way of leaving Mirkwood with no intentions of returning any time soon. What had made her changer her mind so suddenly?

"He knew you followed?"

"Yes."

"And he allowed it?"

"He knew he could not have stopped me."

"I for one would have sent you back. You have no business being involved on such a journey as this group is making."

"Haldir, he would not have stopped me from doing what I would. And he knows that. Now, could you please take me to him?"

The Marchwarden of Lothlórien looked at her again, fully concerned. But he saw the love in her eyes and his heart softened.

"Fine. But you realize that Lady would see you first, for she is weary of outsiders traveling through Lórien."

"Of course. I would have been surprised if she hadn't wanted me to see her first. Lady Galadriel is wise."

Haldir nodded, no further explanation needed. "While we are on our way, _you_ are going to tell me what you have been doing with yourself since I saw you last."


	8. Reunited

_**Note: **Happy Birthday to me! I'm updating as a birthday treat for everyone! It's been rather busy at school lately. So Enjoy. (Usual disclaimers here.)_

------------

Pale moonlight and the lights of Caras Galadon shone through the great trees. The lights enhanced the enchantment of the elven realm in the forest. The elves of Lothlórien were singing a lament to Gandalf. The Fellowship, save the already asleep Gimli, listened to the eerie song, but only Legolas and Aragorn could understand it.

Legolas walked by the hobbits in a niche in the base of one of the great trees. He stopped and listened. "A lament for Gandalf."

"What do they say?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you." He looked back at them. "For me the grief is still too near."

Sam muttered, making his bed. "Bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them."

Legolas walked on to where he was settled in a tree by himself as Sam began to make up a verse about Gandalf's fireworks. He climbed the tree easily. Once he reached the platform, he sat, leaning against the tree and looked out at the beauty of the forest. He felt at home but at the same time, he felt discontent. His thoughts wandered to Merenwen for the first time that day. He wondered where she was, how she was, what she was doing, when he would see her again.

-------------

Haldir pointed to a tree. "He should be up there. The rest of them are on the ground."

"Thank you," she said before starting toward the tree.

"Merenwen."

The she-elf turned and looked back.

"Be careful. They should be dealing with their grief. And though you are not royalty like he is, I know you may feel as privileged. Do not think he will abandon his duty."

"I should not expect him to, Haldir. We have known what the consequences of the other are. But I _need_ to see him. I can tell that he needs me."

"Go then." He placed a hand over his heart and crossed it over to rest on her shoulder. Merenwen did the same. "We will meet again soon?"

"I stay as long as Legolas stays, so I do not know."

"Very well. Go."

Merenwen gave a short bow before walking back to Legolas' tree. She climbed up to the _talan_ and looked around before pulling herself up. Legolas sat against the great tree, looking to the side. He did not notice her until she stood next to him.

"I have heard it all."

He turned and looked up at her. He did not say a thing. He just stood and embraced her, holding on tightly.

"I did not know when I would see you again. Are you all right?" He looked her over.

"I am. What of you? Mithrandir?"

"I shall be fine. After the mines, I was thinking I wouldn't see you again."

"_You_, my dear Legolas, went _through _the mines with eight others. _I _went _over_ the mines by myself," she answered, taking off her weapons and setting them aside near Legolas'. Then she took the cloak Legolas had left in Rivendell out of her pack. "You left this in Imladris."

"Keep it, for you have worn it thus far. I am grateful that you brought it back, but what's mine is now yours."

"Thank you," she said, putting it back in her pack. Then she began to take off most of her travel clothes. "You know, I am grateful you left your cloak. It gave me a piece of you to be close to when I could not be close to you."

"I am glad I left it for you then," he answered, watching her with interest.

Soon, Merenwen was down to her long white tunic and leggings. Both elves fit easily into their softly lit surroundings.

"I am weary and would refresh myself. I will make haste and return."

"It matters not. _Vanimle sila tri._ Your beauty shines bright."

Merenwen looked back at him and smiled.

When she returned some time later, Legolas was looking up at the stars. Again, he appeared not to notice her at first.

Merenwen sat down in front of him and looked up at the sky, wondering what he was looking at. "What is it?"

"Eärendil is bright this night," Legolas commented. "It makes my heart glad to see it that way." He wrapped his arms around her, encouraging her to rest against him. He looked at her face, which was free of dirt, and ran a hand through her long dark hair that was freed from its braid. "Still beautiful."

Merenwen blushed some. "My dear prince, I do not understand why you still desire me after all the problems I've caused you over the years."

"I've grown attached to you. I could not feel the way I feel about you for anyone else. Even if we have had some instances in the past, it does not matter now."

"I am not royalty."

"That does not matter to me. I think of you as such because I love you that much." He kissed the top of her head.

She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "Tell me of your journey thus far."

"You have been watching. You've seen everything."

"No, I have not. I merely followed; I know not the extent of these doings."

"You are sure you would know?"

"Yes."

"All right. Where to start…"

Legolas proceeded to tell Merenwen about what had happened so far. She listened patiently, nodding and saying few things. She eventually fell asleep in his arms, listening to his story.


	9. Promises and a Heartfelt Discussion

_**Note: **The usual disclaimers._

----------

The Fellowship stayed in Lórien for a while. Merenwen stayed as long as Legolas stayed, who, in turn, stayed as long as the Fellowship did. The elf was hardly seen with the Fellowship while in Lórien. He spent the majority of his time with the elves, especially Merenwen. They took their meals together, but that was about it.

Legolas and Merenwen went out to walk in Caras Galadon one afternoon. The sun was out among the trees, creating an enjoyable atmosphere, despite the dire situation.

"You know we will be leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, I know."

"Will you do something for me?"

Merenwen looked at him. "What will you have me do?"

Legolas looked at the ground and back at her. "Go home to Mirkwood."

She frowned. "What?"

"Go back to Mirkwood. Please."

"Why do you want me to go back there?"

"The road will get more dangerous. I do not wish to have you follow any longer."

"Why do you say this? Do you think I can not take care of myself?"

"No. Sauron's forces are mounting within the east. If you follow, you may be killed."

"I will not. Let me come with you."

He shook his head, taking her hands in his.

"But Mirkwood is in the east as well…"

"There will be protection for you there."

"But –"

He held up a hand for her to stop her protest. "Please, do this for me. I do not ask much of you. I never have. But this is important. I feel you will be safer there. You will not feel out of place, and you will not be made to sit idle. Do what you wish, so long as you do not leave the realm. All I ask is that you tell my father of the situation. Tell him I am well, and help him if he desires. It is a small thing I ask of you. I know your concern, but you must understand the concern I have for you."

Merenwen looked at him with shame, all he wanted for her was the best, and she would have none of it. She felt terrible about putting him through so much. She wanted to follow him, but she would do this for him. Despite her wishes.

"I will go."

Legolas could not believe his ears. She actually listened to him for once. And agreed no less. "Excuse me?"

"I shall go back to Mirkwood for you. You have only wanted the best for me, but I was too stubborn to see it. I am sorry, _meleth_."

"Do not be sorry. If you were not who you are, who would I have fallen in love with?"

She smiled sadly as he caressed her cheek.

-----------------

Merenwen stood on the _talan_ she shared with Legolas. Leaning against the tree, she looked out at Lothlórien. The Fellowship would leave the next day and again she would lose her love to the quest. She sighed heavily.

Legolas climbed onto the platform and looked around. Merenwen stood at the edge of the flet. He went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to draw her attention. "Is something troubling you?"

"No."

"Merenwen…"

"'Tis nothing."

He pressed his lips in a tight line. "Why do you not tell me? It is too easy for me to tell if you lie."

"It is none of your concern, Legolas."

"What does not concern me?" he asked, becoming worried.

"The situation."

"What situation?"

"The way things have been strained between us."

"Mer, please. Tell me what has become strained."

"You know not?"

"No." Legolas ventured a guess when he noticed the way her arm was wrapped around her midsection. "Is it a child?" He tentatively placed a hand over her stomach.

Merenwen sighed. "No, _meleth_. We have spoken of this. You know well enough that this is not a time to bring a child into the world."

He shook his head. "It is not."

"And I desire no child." She turned to face him.

"Ever?"

"Not anytime soon. Neither do you. And there could be none without both our consent for the spirit. Maybe one day."

"So, if that is not the strain between us, what is?"

"I am tired of losing you. Every time we meet, every time I find you, someone has to leave." She looked directly at him. "And I tire of it."

"What are you saying?"

"I tire of not being with you. I want things to be as when we were young; when we were never apart."

"But it can never be like that again."

"You know what I mean. Legolas, the sorrow is getting to me. I am becoming tired, and living without you is wearing me thin." As if to prove it, her outward glow was dimmed significantly.

"Do not give into the grief. Do you understand me? Do not give in." Legolas gave Merenwen a shake to emphasize his point.

"What else would you have me do? You understand the grief around you, and it will only get worse. I am not as strong as you are."

"That is not true. You are strong, as strong as I, if not more."

Merenwen shook her head in disagreement.

"No?" He grasped her chin in his hand and tilted her face up. "You are stronger than you think. You have been on your own for so long. You've followed us quietly of your own free will."

"Except for the branch," she mumbled.

He smiled. "Except for the branch. But that was because another elf was walking in the same forest. And you made it here by yourself under the threat of orcs. I know you are capable of protecting yourself without fault,_ meleth_."

Merenwen thought briefly. She knew she was strong. But when it came to matters with her and Legolas, she was weaker than she wanted to be. She just wanted to give into him and let him be the stronger one, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Now, do not tell me you are not strong, for I do not wish to hear it." He turned away from her.

"You have no idea what it is like to not be able to do anything! What it is like to be alone all your life, and not be able to help the one person or thing that matters when the chance comes."

Legolas looked back at her with spite. "I have no idea? Do not dare tell me I have no idea what it is like."

She walked toward him. "You do not have any idea what it is like! Little privileged prince, you had no idea and you will not have any idea."

He met her halfway and glared at her. "Just because of my lineage, it does not mean that I do not know what it is like to be alone."

"Please. You had a father – you had someone. Do not compare yourself to me."

"I am not the one who is comparing the two of us. But if by some chance it happened, there is no way I would be so bitter and cold-hearted about it."

Merenwen stared up at him. She would never have pictured her only love calling her bitter and cold-hearted. She wondered why she was even arguing with him. But before she could stop herself, she reacted. She smacked him – one of the only times in her long life she'd ever hit him. "Never call me bitter or cold-hearted again."

He recoiled for a second. First, she'd hit him, which she never did, even when she was really angry. Second, he heard his own words thrown back at him. Did he really call her bitter and cold-hearted? When did everything change so much?

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Even though Galadriel's power was strong in the woods, he could still feel the anger of the Ring. It could not speak to him – or anyone – here. But it still carried with its presence an aura that disturbed everything.

Just as Merenwen was about to walk away from him, Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her toward himself. At first, she was shocked, then she started to struggle and push against him.

"Let me go!"

He simply wrapped his arms around her and held her, waiting for her to stop struggling. After a few minutes, she ceased resisting, but occasionally pushed against him. She started to cry.

"Mer…Shh." He stroked her hair in an effort to comfort her, feeling her tears soak his tunic.

"Do you really see me as bitter and cold-hearted?"

"No. That I did not mean. I was angry and it just came out. But you are right – I do not fully know what it is like to be alone. But you are not alone – you have me." He looked down at her.

She looked up into his eyes, her cheeks wet with tears. She silently realized that they were acting like fools. It was not how they normally acted. Something was playing with them.

"We never act this way. Why do we now?"

"This journey affects everyone. Even those who are not in it."

She touched his cheek. "I am sorry I hit you."

"It is well, _nín mîr a'mela_, my beloved jewel."

Merenwen looked down and noticed the wet spot on his shirt where her tears fell. "Your tunic."

"It needed to be washed."

She laughed some at his joke. "Can you forgive me? I did not mean what I said. It was petty and out of anger. I do not know where it came from."

"I do. You were frustrated."

"What of you?"

"What _of_ me?"

"You also look distressed. And my frustrations have no doubt not helped you at all deal with yours."

"What do you ask of me?"

"Tell me what you fear from this quest. What disturbs you?" Merenwen walked away from him and sat down on their bed among the blankets.

Legolas gazed at the ground, thinking about her request. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

He took a deep breath. "Frodo has such a burden to carry, and Gandalf has passed into shadow. The battle for the Ring will only become worse, engulfing Arda. I have you to worry about, not to mention being the Fellowship's eyes and ears. All the reliance is on me to keep watch. The hobbits are hopeless at times. The dwarf is annoying. And the humans… Ai! I am desiring to go to the Undying Lands now to escape this," he finished harshly, sitting next to her.

Merenwen found his hand and looked at him. But he kept his eyes trained on the floor.

"You cannot go to the Undying Lands yet. You will not leave without finishing your task, nor would you leave without me, _feäthalion,_ strong spirit."

Legolas looked at her.

"The Fellowship needs you. Can any of them see or hear a being from leagues away? No. You, my prince, are important to them." She traced his pointed ear and followed his jaw line, making him shiver some. "Legolas, you represent the elves. Who better to represent us than you? As for me, do not worry. I am trying not to worry excessively about you. You could do the same for me."

He looked at her, the wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"What would I do without you?"

She shrugged. "I know not, _meleth_. I was wondering the same." She looked up and smiled at him.


	10. Leaving Again

_**Note: **Usual disclaimers. This chapter's more or less pure fluff! Enjoy!_

---------------

The next morning, the Fellowship prepared to leave Lothlórien with the supplies that they were given by the Galadrhim. Lord Celeborn presented the group with elven cloaks intended to shield them from "unfriendly eyes." The Lady Galadriel also presented them with gifts. She gave Legolas a Galadrhim bow with a matching quiver of arrows. Legolas was ecstatic, but he still could not bear to part with his own bow. Instead, he made Merenwen promise to take it back to Mirkwood with her.

Merenwen was happy for him. She reassured the hobbits of their gifts, as well, laughing at Sam's comments of awe about his elven rope. Merenwen did not bother herself too much about the dwarf and the man of Gondor, but in Aragorn's case, she knew that the Lady spoke to him about Arwen. She respectfully stayed away from that subject. Instead, she helped Legolas load the Fellowship's boats. Merry and Pippin sat by the boat they were loading and watched.

Legolas put a few packs into the boat and picked up a small piece of bread from one.

"_Lembas_," he breathed, looking at Merry and Pippin. "Elvish waybread." He took a small bite of the corner of the piece. "One small bite can fill the stomach of a grown man," he told them before re-packing it and going for more supplies.

Merenwen watched the scene with interest. The hobbits smiled, and once Legolas had gone, Merry turned to Pippin.

"How many did you eat?"

"Four," Pippin responded quietly before burping.

Merenwen laughed. She fully enjoyed the hobbits.

"What do you laugh at?" Legolas asked, coming up to her and taking the supplies she held.

"Merry and Pippin."

"What of them?"

"I may need to worry if you did not hear that."

"I had my back turned!"

"That matters not. You've disappointed me, Legolas," she teased, crossing her arms and turning her head away from him.

"Merenwen…" He turned and started back toward the boats. She quickly followed.

"You were talking to half-lings."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"Obviously, they eat a lot. So how would our people's waybread fill their stomachs? You missed Merry asking Pippin how many of the _lembas_ he ate."

"So? How many did he eat?"

"Four! Common sense, _meleth nín_."

Legolas looked over at Merry and Pippin as he put the packs in the boat. They saw him, smiled, and waved. He groaned.

"Why do I take so much punishment from you?" he sighed, walking back toward the trees to see if he forgot anything.

"You love me!" she cried, linking an arm with his.

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. "I guess I do."

Merenwen gawked at him. "You guess? Hmph." She pulled her arm away from his and crossed her arms, swinging her gaze away from him sharply.

Legolas, still grinning, took her hand. "You know I do." He caressed her cheek with his free hand and kissed her forehead. "We have everything and are ready to depart."

She sighed and looked at the ground. He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes before giving her a soft kiss.

"Now, where are you off to once we leave?"

"Mirkwood."

"Good. And what are you doing there?"

"Go to you father and not leave the realm."

"Good. I only ask to be sure."

"Be careful. It is a dangerous journey you make."

"I shall. You do the same."

She smiled sadly and drew an arrow out of her quiver. She presented the green-fletched arrow to Legolas in her upturned palms. He hesitantly took it and held it before himself.

"Remember me by this arrow."

"I would remember you no matter what," he said, offering the arrow back.

"Keep it."

"In that case," he drew one of his own gold-fletched and handed it to her, "Take one of mine." It was a special gesture between the two, for arrows were chiefly used among the wood elves.

Merenwen took the arrow and regarded it before looking up at him.

He leaned down to her and brushed his lips against hers in a tender kiss before kissing her with all the passion he felt for her within his immortal soul. Leaving her was always difficult and as hard as it was, he knew they would find their way back to each other.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting the rest of the world fade from her senses until the only thing she could focus on was the elf in her arms. When the kiss was broken, he leaned his forehead against hers. She took a shaky breath.

"_Melon le_," Legolas said to her.

"_Melon le_."

He caressed her cheek with the feathered end of her arrow. She leaned forward into the touch, closing her eyes and simply absorbing his presence. Then, she reached up and returned the passionate kiss.

"Master elf, I'd like to be along some time this morning!"

Legolas pulled away from Merenwen and shot a deadly look at the dwarf. The accursed dwarf. He stood, hands on his axe, at the dock by their boat, looking impatient. Then he looked back to Merenwen, who looked up at him patiently. As if he had the choice on what or who to go with. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"I must go," he said, touching her cheek.

Merenwen looked at Gimli, then back at Legolas, and nodded. He kissed her softly and looked into her eyes. She could have sworn she saw a tear run down his cheek. He pulled away from her and she reluctantly let her hand slip from his. He walked toward where the dwarf was impatiently waiting.

"_Cormanín niuve tenna' ta elea le au'!_ My heart shall weep until it sees thee again!" she called after him.

Legolas turned back to look at her. _"Elen sila lumen omentilmo_. A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting." He smiled softly before continuing on to meet Gimli, whose stance had softened some.

"Ready?" he ground out, staring down at the dwarf. He slid Merenwen's arrow into his quiver.

Gimli looked up at him, and realized he may have interrupted something he shouldn't have. "I apologize," he choked out, not one for normally apologizing, least of all to an elf. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"'Tis fine, Gimli. Come, let us go." He got into the boat and helped the dwarf in before preparing the boat to start down the stream that met the Anduin.

Merenwen watched them go from the bank of the river, still clutching Legolas' arrow. She would do as she said and go to Mirkwood, but she would not leave until the Fellowship was out of her sight.

Legolas looked at the east bank to see Merenwen watching them go. He gestured to her an elvish gesture of well wishes.

She smiled sadly and responded the same way, kissing her fingertips before gesturing back to him.

He smiled back and turned, paying more attention to where he was going.

She watched the Fellowship leave. Once they were out of elvish sight, she said her good-byes to the elves of Lothlórien and turned east toward Mirkwood.


	11. Homecoming

_**Note: **Usual disclaimers, though I did make up the character Beren in this chapter. _

_Sorry I have not updated in a few days, but things have been getting rather busy lately. I've had lots of reading to do for my classes. And - NO, I AM NOT JOKING - the Dalai Lama is coming to my college this coming week. If anyone here is familiar with the state of New York university system, they'll know about it. _

_I went to see the new movie The Covenant when it opened and loved it, despite what critics may say about it. Now I have an itching to write a story for that fandom too! But I'll stop updating people on the boring details of my world and leave you to it. Enjoy this chapter!_

_---------------------------------_

_About eight months later…_

Merenwen walked through the trees quietly as could be expected from an elf. She jumped into a tree and climbed up it to get a better look at things.

She had gone to Mirkwood and straight to Thranduil as promised. Since she was another elf, the elves were not as harsh to the stranger as they might have been in their protection of their realm. They took her to the king, who was at first suspicious. When he heard she had news of his son and how she spoke of him, he recognized her – the love she held for him was her banner. So, Merenwen told Thranduil of all that had happened and served him, doing many things that Legolas would have done if he had been there.

About a month after she had arrived in Mirkwood, evil forces further invaded the forest. The king had led an army of elves to the southern forest to beat back the advancing evil. Then, there were also attacks on Lothlórien, which Mirkwood came to aid. Merenwen went as well and battled back the evil with her kin. If she depleted her supply of arrows, she opted for more mobile long knives, having spared with Legolas enough to be proficient in their use. But she refused to use Legolas' arrow, always keeping it in her quiver. She felt that it kept him close, and although Merenwen did not know it, Legolas had done the same thing.

So there Merenwen stood on a branch of one of the forest's great trees. She looked out at Mirkwood, the newly named _Eryn Lasgalen_ – the Wood of Green Leaves. She was allowed to move freely among the realm when Thranduil did not need her for something, as Legolas had said. She knew she was at home in the forest, until the time when she would sail over the sea.

Keen elven hearing picked up on the sound of an arrow being released from a bow. She dodged out of reflex, but the arrow was well placed enough so it would not have hit her. She stood by and calmly watched the arrow embed itself into the tree trunk before she looked at it more closely. Green fletching like those on her arrows…

_It can not be,_ she thought to herself. _It can not be real._

Then another arrow struck the tree next to the first one. An arrow with gold fletching.

Merenwen scanned the ground and saw no one. She waited a few minutes for someone or something to show. When nothing did, she pulled both arrows from the tree and jumped to the ground. She looked around and still could not find anything. A low whistling noise prompted her to spin around, a blade ready in her hand.

"Jumpy, Mer. You might have taken someone's head off."

Merenwen slowly closed her eyes and reopened them. "I am dreaming."

He smiled. "No, not dreaming."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! By the Valar, Merenwen, nothing changes – you never fully believed anything," he said, shaking his head.

"Legolas!" She dropped the arrows in her hand and raced to him, jumping up and locking her legs around his waist. She looked up into the dark blue eyes and touched his face, still feeling under an illusion. "It is you. You are home."

"Home now, hmm?" He searched her face, surprised she now called Mirkwood home. But he saw the truth in her eyes – she knew she was home. "Yes, _vuin nín_, my beloved. I am home."

She wrapped her arms around him again, knowing he was fully real by hearing his heart beat under her ear. Elven hearing rarely failed.

"I told you I would come back for you."

"I had no doubt you would."

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. He dropped his support of her legs around him, her feet dropping to the forest floor.

"Well, maybe some doubt."

He smiled and kissed her, having missed the feel of her pressed against him.

"Is this a happy homecoming, elf?"

The two embracing elves turned to see the dwarf catching up to where they stood.

"Actually, it is. Merenwen, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, my friend. Gimli, this is Merenwen, my only love."

Gimli looked up at the elf Legolas still held. Truly, his opinions of elves had changed during the journey. And this elf that stood with him and his companion was indeed beautiful. He stammered a bit.

"It is a great pleasure to finally meet you, milady," he said, bowing, then taking her hand and kissing it.

Merenwen smiled and laughed lightly. "Has my reputation preceded me?"

"Quite frequently, milady, you were mentioned. Sometimes I think our fellow companions were ready to turn your elf over to the orcs."

Merenwen laughed and looked to Legolas. He bristled some and shot an aggravated look at Gimli. This only provided for her laughing more.

"Well, I thank you for telling me this, Master Dwarf. Welcome. It is a pleasure to meet you as well." She leaned down and kissed the dwarf on the cheek. Aside from his already red hair and beard, Gimli turned red and muttered something embarrassingly.

"What, may I ask, are you doing this far away from the halls?" Legolas asked, interested to know why she was so far west alone.

"I felt like going out. Your father gave me leave and you said yourself I could go where I wanted as long as I did not leave the realm."

"Yes, but – My father! How is he? Is he home? Does he know of where I have been?" He had nearly forgotten about his father.

"The king is fine. He knows where you've been. But he has missed you as much as I have. He could have used your help as well in the Battle under the Trees."

"Battle? There was a battle in the forest?"

She nodded. "In southern Mirkwood. Dol Guldur's forces were repelled. We also went to assist Lórien when they were under siege."

"We?"

"I went too."

"What! Why! He let you go!"

"Your father needed everyone. In fact, he did not want me to go, either, but I insisted on going."

"You could have been killed."

"So could you. But I was not."

Legolas gritted his teeth. How many times would he have to prevent her from doing something stupid during her life? "I do not want you going off to battle. And you are lucky you parents are not here to see it," he warned her in the grey tongue.

Merenwen glared at him and responded in the elvish angrily. "I am as old as you are, and can take care of myself."

"You are younger than I!"

"By ten years! 'Tis but a day!"

"Well, at times you act like that difference is at least a thousand years."

"You are one to talk."

Gimli watched the conversation between the two with interest. Though they talked in elvish and he could not understand the language, he could tell enough that he companion was not happy with the she-elf going off into battle.

"I believe the lady is fine, Master Elf. Can we please get moving and stop standing here?"

The two elves turned, in the midst of their argument, and looked at Gimli. Merenwen's face softened, as did Legolas'.

"Gimli, forgive me for delaying us. We were just discussing something." His gaze drifted back to Merenwen.

"Elf, I did not understand a word of what you just said. But the lady appears to be fine and looks like she can take care of herself. So leave her be, and let's be going!"

Merenwen smiled some at Gimli's comments.

Legolas shut his mouth and looked at the dwarf. For all the elves' wisdom, leave it to a dwarf to teach him a thing or two.

"Fine. I can see by the sun we've been kept long enough. Let us continue to see my father." He started off on the direction that he remembered was the way home. His companions followed.

"Thank you, Master Dwarf," Merenwen said, retrieving the arrows she dropped and storing them back in her quiver. "I would have feared that debate would have gone on the rest of the night."

"It is no trouble. Your lad seems to have a fiery temper."

She laughed with him. Then, Gimli proceeded to tell her about things they had done and seen, talking practically the entire way to the king's halls.

Legolas listened, occasionally smiling to himself. The dwarf was always talkative with some beautiful female when they were around. And Merenwen was happy with the company. So, he was pleased his good, if unexpected, friend and his beloved were getting along. He eagerly led his companions toward the halls of the royal family.

--------------------------------

The small group of three stood before the gates surrounding the entrance to the king's halls. Merenwen knew they were magically sealed. While she was one of the few that were able to open them, she looked toward Legolas, letting him take the lead now that he was home. Legolas looked up at the gates and commanded them to open. They swung inward and opened.

"Very impressive, elf."

"Thank you, dwarf."

Legolas headed toward the palace. Gimli followed the elf and Merenwen brought up the rear. For Gimli's own good did they keep the dwarf between themselves. Relations between elves and dwarves were still under strain.

"Stop! Who goes there?" one of the guards standing outside the palace demanded.

Merenwen rolled her eyes. She had some problems getting used to the uptightness of the guards. Their tight security measures did not appeal to Merenwen at all. It also unnerved her that she was so frequently stopped from going places in her first month of returning to Mirkwood. Now they did not even recognize their prince.

"It is I, Prince Legolas. I have returned home."

"Your highness! I did not recognize you! We welcome you home. But what of the dwarf?"

Gimli could have growled at the question.

"He is a guest here under my invitation."

"As you wish, sire," the guard said, bowing to him.

"Could I please go inside to see my father?" Legolas asked with an amused smirk.

The guard seemed incredibly flustered. "Yes, of course. Please, accept my apologies," he said, opening the door.

"It is really of no concern," Legolas answered, smiling and walking into the Hall. He looked around and his smile grew broader. It felt good to be home.

One of the servants of the palace was walking by when he stopped abruptly at the site of the travelers standing in the middle of the hall. He looked at them briefly before smiling and bowing.

"Master Legolas, how good it is to see that you are finally home."

"Thank you, Beren. Can you tell me where my father is?"

"I believe he is in the Great Hall. Shall I announce your presence to him?"

"Please, if you would."

"Very well, milord," Beren said, respectfully bowing and leading them to the Great Hall, though Legolas and Merenwen needed no guidance at all.

The three stood outside the doors and waited before the doors were opened, allowing them to come in. Merenwen respectfully entered and stayed at the back of the room. Legolas and Gimli walked toward the king and bowed to him. Legolas then knelt on one knee before his king and his father.

"Father, I have returned to you. Sauron has been destroyed, along with the One Ring, and Isildur's heir has been crowned king of men."

"So we have heard. My son, I am thankful to see you well and that you have returned to us," the king said, rising and going to the prince, biding him to rise as well. Thranduil embraced Legolas, unconcerned with his subjects in attendance, "What did you bring with you?" he asked, turning toward the dwarf.

"Father, this is my friend, Gimli, son of Gloin, of Erebor. He has dwelt in Ered Luin with his people. He has in fact done many brave things and has saved my life a few times."

Thranduil looked at Gimli for a second before speaking. "Welcome, son of Gloin. I thank you for saving my son's life, and for your companionship on the long journey."

"It was no trouble, milord. In fact, your son has saved my life quite a few times as well, so the score is settled."

"What kind of trouble occurred, if I may ask?"

"Many things I could tell you, sir, but I'd rather not say at the time, if that is permitted."

The king grinned as he looked upon his son, who was glaring daggers at the dwarf.

"We shall discuss that later then. Come, you must be weary from your travels. Prepare a room for Master Dwarf and prepare the prince's chambers. We will have a feast to honor the prince's return, as well as the future friendship that would grow between dwarves and elves. Send word that it will be tomorrow. All of Eryn Lasgalen should be there."

The attending elves hurried to carry out the king's wishes. The two companions bowed to the king before leaving his company.

Thranduil noticed Merenwen in the back of the room when the travelers first came into the Hall. But he only really looked at her when his son and friend started to leave. She looked sad. One would have thought from the look on her face that something had happened to Legolas.

The king watched her hide the look on her face as soon as the two in front of him turned and started to leave. She quietly followed them without looking back.


	12. Revelations

_**Note: **Dear God, I am so sorry I have not updated recently. I've been getting swamped with things recently. And my friend convinced me to join Livejournal and I had to add another email address. Do any of you feel like some days you just want to roll over and go back to bed?_

_Okay, sorry about that...Usual disclaimers. Hope you like this chapter!_

_------------------------------_

Merenwen sat in the windowsill of her window in her room, located in the royal section of the halls, near the prince's chambers. When she'd first come to Mirkwood, she was permitted stay in the guest quarters. After the long years of living at the palace, she'd been moved to the royal section at the prince's request.

She knew she should have been happy Legolas was home, but something did not feel right. She didn't know what it was. But she didn't feel whole.

Thranduil entered Merenwen's chambers after knocking and receiving no answer. He walked to the open doors leading to her room, finding her sitting on the windowsill and leaning over its edge.

"Is this where my son gets his ideas for danger? Or is he corrupting you?"

Merenwen turned toward the speaker. Upon seeing who it was, she swung her legs over the side and jumped down in one smooth motion before inclining her head. "My lord."

"Well?"

"I think it is your son, with all due respect. But then again, it more likely is Aragorn that has corrupted him."

The king laughed again. "You are most likely right."

"May I inquire what you need of me, sir?"

"I wish to talk to you. Please, you may sit down."

Merenwen sat down again in the window and looked up, meeting the king's eyes.

"I noticed the look of sorrow upon your face earlier. I would think you above all would be glad to have Legolas home again."

"I am glad to have the prince home again, milord."

"But?"

"But something feels wrong. I know not what it is though."

Thranduil leaned against the wall casually, a mannerism very uncommon with the noble elf. He had already spoken with Legolas once he'd settled in. His son was glad to be home as well, but he did confess that there would be little to do now that everything had been more or less settled.

"Yes. You feel there is nothing left to accomplish now."

"Sir?"

"Legolas has confessed to me the same feelings. What much is there to do now that evil has been destroyed and a king once again rules men?"

"But I do not wish to leave Arda just yet."

"Nor does Legolas, but what bothers you is now that everything is the way it should be. Nothing is challenging that. It is a drastic change we face."

"If I may ask, how do you know this?"

Thranduil smiled upon her. "When you have been alive as long as I have, you know these things. Besides, Merenwen, I have known you your whole life. I remember your parents – they served in my court. You are just like them," he said, touching her cheek in a fatherly fashion.

Merenwen looked up at the elder elf. She was previously unaware of these facts.

"You had no knowledge of this?"

She shook her head. "All I remember is I was close to Mirkwood already when I wandered into the forest. I was young and do not remember much."

"And you were never told?"

She shook her head again.

"My dear child, what has been haunting you all these years?"

"I chose not to think about it. You, your son, and those acquaintances I have made in the other elven realms have been all the family I needed."

"But it does not replace the blood ties that you originally have. Merenwen, I think we should have a long talk."

"My lord, may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Does Legolas know any of this?"

"I do not think so, but you know he has his ways of finding out things," Thranduil answered plainly, smiling at the thought of his son eavesdropping on something when he was young.

She smiled, thinking of the same thing the king was.

"Come, we shall talk of this." He offered his hand to her and she took it, hoping down.

They walked out of her rooms and headed toward the king's rooms.

"Amras, please go summon my son. I would like to see him in my chambers," the king called to a passing servant. He looked down at Merenwen. "Do you mind?"

"No, sir."

"Go, then."

"Yes, your highness. Right away." The servant bowed before going to summon the prince.

-------------------------

Legolas sat in a stuffed chair by the fireplace reading a book. He desired some peace since the past year had been very hectic. It was a short time in the life of an elf, but Legolas noticed the difference. It must have been the result of all the time he spent with Aragorn that made him notice. He smiled to himself. Aragorn, a king. Eru, help them all.

A knock on his chamber doors made the elf turn his attention away from his memories and his book. "Yes?"

Amras came into the room and stood by the door respectfully.

"What can I do for you, Amras?" Legolas asked, closing his book.

"The king requests your presence in his chambers."

He frowned. He'd already spoken with his father. What did he want now?

"Did he send word as to why he wanted to see me?"

"No, your highness."

"All right. I am coming."

"Would you like me to inform the king you are on your way?"

"No, thank you. It is not necessary."

The servant bowed and took his leave, setting himself back to his previous tasks.

Legolas got up and idly tossed his book onto his chair. Sometimes he wished he wasn't royalty; maybe then he could get some reading done. He smoothed his dark blue tunic before heading to his father's rooms. But once he got there, he realized his father did not tell him where he wanted to see him. No one had said anything about that.

He groaned before taking his time and going through the first couple rooms in the hallway. After knocking, he stuck his head into his father's study. He found his father sitting in a chair by the fireplace with another elf, whose back was to him, sitting on a couch.

Thranduil looked up when the door opened. "Legolas, come in. Sit."

Merenwen looked over her shoulder to watch Legolas close the study door.

Legolas stopped in his tracks upon seeing Merenwen, his heart leaping into his throat.

"_Adar? _Father?"

The elder elf gestured to the empty seat next to Merenwen. "Sit."

Legolas moved around the furniture and sat down next to Merenwen. He brushed his hand against hers purposefully and sent her a soft smile, which she returned.

"I must ask you something before I begin, Legolas. Do you have any memory of anything specific about Merenwen's past that she was not already aware of?"

The younger elf shook his head.

"Good. I have spoken with Merenwen, and she has told me she feels the same way you do now that Arda has been purged of the great evil. But I have decided she should know everything of her family. I was not aware of the gaps in her knowledge of them. Nor should one not know of their family for so long."

Thranduil looked from Legolas to Merenwen. Legolas looked at Merenwen. She glanced at him, shrugged, and turned her attention back to Thranduil.

"I believe you were about one hundred years old then, about one _yén_ or so, when you came to us on your own. Your parents, Nienna and Aerandir, had indeed served in my court as I had told you. They were in fact nobles of Greenwood's realm."

Legolas looked at Merenwen with surprise. She was nobility and they had never known.

"What happened to them?"

"One day, they felt the call for the Undying Lands, and were going to leave, taking you with them."

"Did I not have any other family?"

"They'd already gone. Your parents were going to join them. So, they left Greenwood in the summer with a small company of elves and never returned again. They did not make it past the Misty Mountains. There was an attack by orcs, so we later found out. All were slain, except for you. Legolas was the first to find you."

"Why was I not informed of such things?" she asked, her voice trembling some.

Thranduil looked at her sadly. "It was felt you should be spared of such implications of grief at such a young age. The error was mine. I hope that you understand, and could one day forgive me."

Merenwen gazed long at the floor, trying to process the information she'd been given. At the same time, she tried to retrieve the lost memories. Things that she had undoubtedly blocked out were slowly starting to emerge again.

"But, if my family was nobility, how did I not know of Legolas then?"

The king looked at his son. "I do not think you'd met him. Though, I do know he might have remembered you in some way. He just liked to play with others at that age."

"That was a long time ago," Legolas interjected, shaking his head in disbelief that he'd ever done such a thing.

"Were my parents noble in their actions?"

"Yes, they were. And you are still guaranteed by birth their status here."

Merenwen thought about this. She had had a family and lost them. She was guaranteed a place as a noble, not just some poor orphan girl. This was becoming too much for her to handle at once. She quickly stood.

"I thank you for telling me this, sir. But excuse me, I do not wish to know more at the time." Merenwen walked past Legolas as he attempted to reach for her and fled the room.

Legolas stood to follow her.

"No. Not yet, my son."

He looked at his father. "But –"

"No. Give her some time before you go to seek her out. She has learned a great deal today," Thranduil said, rising from his chair.

"Why did you not tell us she was nobility?"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Yes!" He couldn't believe he was not told of Merenwen's status. More importantly, he was baffled that _she_ was never told. He looked at his father's stern face before lowering his eyes.

"Forgive me, _Ada_. I did not mean to raise my voice."

"You would not have needed to know if Merenwen was nobility or not. It wouldn't have mattered to you, Legolas. You would have loved her even if she was a poor beggar, which, Valar forbid, might have happened." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "If not for you."

---------------------

_Turn of events! I'm not sure I liked how this part of the story came out - it seemed very expected and typical of a Mary Sue, but oh well. Tell me what you think!_


	13. What Now?

_**Note: **Usual disclaimers. I hope you enjoy this chapter of damage control. _

-----------------------------

Legolas walked back to his chambers after visiting with Gimli. The dwarf was adjusting to his surroundings and decided to stay a few extra days before continuing onto the Lonely Mountain. But the elf could not help thinking about what was plaguing Merenwen, so he confided in his friend.

On his way, he took notice of an elf sitting on the floor. It was a curious place to find someone. He stopped and bent down to see that it was Merenwen sitting on the floor. In the dim light, he could see that her eyes were slightly unfocused.

"Only you would choose the most unusual place to fall asleep in," he sighed, picking her up and starting back to his rooms.

"Why?"

Legolas looked down at the she-elf in his arms and could see that she was awake.

"Why what?"

"Why did I forget them? I purposely did so. How could I?" she asked out loud as she was placed on her feet.

"You could not help what happened, Merenwen."

"But why did I forget? I do not understand."

Legolas looked back in his own memory, barely remembering when his mother left for Valinor.

"There are a number of possible explanations. We cannot know the reasons behind everything."

"But it has been so long. I have been alive for centuries, and I choose to remember now?"

"I know it does not make any sense, but please do not fret over this. I cannot bear to see you tormenting yourself."

"Maybe I deserve the torment."

"Do not say that. I swear you place so much on yourself that it is driving you crazy. I want you to stop it right now. You have no reason to torment yourself over such things," he said, opening the door to his chambers.

"It is not driving me crazy."

"Well, at any rate, it does bother you. I wish to speak with you about it." He placed a hand at her waist and urged her into his rooms and over to his bedchamber.

Merenwen sat down on his soft bed of a deep forest green. "What do you wish to say to me?"

Legolas walked over to the fireplace and stared into the fire.

"I do not know what this will do to us. Things will be complicated now that we know you are of noble birth."

"It does not have to."

"It will. You will not able to wander about where you please. You will have duties…I fear that it will not be beneficial for you. You've grown with duties to no one. I do not want this to change who I've known."

"It won't"

"Stop denying it," he snapped, turning dark eyes on her.

"I deny nothing," she answered, grasping a bedpost as she watched him pace before her. "I know this will complicate things some, but I will not let it change who I am." She reached out and grasped his arm, stopping him from pacing. "I know not what will happen, but I know this – I love you. I always will. I do not care of I am noble or not; it will not keep me from you."

"Do you really think that my father will let you give up what you are?"

"He is wise. I do not fear what he will say. If I would be nobility and have my past but end up without you, then I would rather be an orphan who still had your love."

Legolas sat next to her and took her hands in his own. "You have my love. But I do not want to deny you your rightful heritage."

"You would not deny me it. Perhaps I do not want to deal with all those rights and duties by myself."

"But I've told you that you are not by yourself."

"I mean without my family, who already knew what I do not."

He finally understood what she meant. She did not want to face the status that she did not grow up with, not knowing what to do. Station never mattered to her, but it was not the way things worked. Because she was so used to not being placed anywhere, it was frightening to have new expectations.

He caressed her hands with his own before kissing and releasing them. "I understand your fear. Would you feel better speaking with _Ada_?"

She nodded.

"Fine. You can see him tomorrow, and I am sure that he will be happy to assist you."

Merenwen smiled at him before lying back and looking up at the highly carved stone ceiling. Closing her eyes, she allowed her mind to drift until a kiss brought her back to her physical surroundings.

"I cannot watch you wander without me," Legolas said, smiling as he fingered the cords around the waist of her dress.

"Then what is holding you back?" she asked, pulling him to her by reaching for the fastenings on his tunic.


	14. Sleeping In

_**Note:** The usual warnings. Enjoy a chapter of mosty fluff!_

-----------------------------

Merenwen awoke the next morning rather late. Over the years, she'd discovered hardly anyone slept late in Thranduil's halls. So, she was rather surprised.

She turned over to see Legolas still asleep next to her and smiled. He rarely slept late, either. She started to reach out to touch his face when a hand came up and captured her wrist.

"Do you honestly think that because I am still in bed, I am still asleep?"

She pulled her hand away, watching a small smile tug at the corners of the elf's mouth. She let out an indignant 'Hmph' and turned her back to his own.

Legolas turned and found her back to him. He propped himself up on one arm before lightly touching her arm with his free hand.

"Do not be angry with me, _bain_, beautiful."

Merenwen could hear the smile in his voice and slapped his hand away, smiling to herself. That hand moved to her back and traced her spine, making her shiver.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

She rolled to her back and looked up at the elf leaning over her. "Feigning innocence."

"All right." He leaned down and kissed her, working with the already loose ties of the sheer garment she wore.

"That is not what I meant," she laughed.

Legolas looked down at her. "Well, what then?"

"Oh, never mind," she answered, shaking her head.

"Why do you tease me so?"

"'Tis too easy, _beren melethron,_ brave lover."

"Not anymore. As nobility, being found with me like this might be compromising."

She shrugged, not caring. "When has that changed?"

"Well, at least call by 'highness' or something along those lines."

Merenwen laughed. "Now _that_ would not happen."

The prince laid back on his side. "And why not?"

"Do not get me started on that. I know you better than those who would call you by your title. I know the truth." She poked a finger at his chest.

He held her hand there for a second. "And what resides in my heart."

"And elsewhere," she mumbled.

"Merenwen!"

She laughed as he nuzzled her neck and tickled her side.

"Legolas!" Cries of his name accompanied a pounding on his door.

Both elves froze. Legolas turned his eyes quickly to the door. Merenwen placed her hand over where Legolas' rested on her hip.

"I think that is Gimli," he said, actually relieved that it was the dwarf and not his father. That would be too embarrassing to be caught in bed with Merenwen by his father. Even though it had happened before.

Legolas quickly got out of bed and picked up his previously discarded shirt from the floor and pulled it on, not bothering to fasten it. "I shall see what it is he desires. Stay there," he said, gesturing to her in bed.

"Do not let me be the reason to so quickly dismiss your friend."

"Do not put such convincing ideas into my head," he warned, going to the door.

She groaned and started to say something but decided better of it.

Legolas opened the door just enough to allow himself to be seen.

Gimli stood there, happily waiting for his friend. He was rather enjoying the look on the elf's face at having being awoken.

"You really shouldn't sleep so late. You have a guest," he joked.

"What is it that you need?"

"Nothing really. I wanted to see if you were up yet, which I see you are now. I thought you were going to show me around today?"

"I was. Later."

"Well, what's the wait? Let's go now!"

"Now?"

"Yes, we could bring your Merenwen with us."

"Merenwen?"

"Yes. Why must you repeat everything I say? Come now, get dressed!" Gimli said, trying to force his way past the elf.

Legolas held his ground, having a very good reason for the dwarf not to be in his room. And she was sitting in his bed. "Gimli, give me some time. I've just awoken," he lied easily.

"All right, but I'm waiting for you." He moved to stand by the door.

"Fine, fine," Legolas answered, closing the door. He leaned against it for a moment before looking at Merenwen and rushing over to her. "I promised him I would show him around, but he wants to go now and is insistent on you coming as well!"

"Does he know I am here?"

"I think not, but it is none of his concern what goes on in my room."

She blushed, feeling the heat fill her face.

"Well, what would you have me do then?" she said, sitting up fully, allowing the covers to pool around her waist.

He glanced at her and quickly looked away, immediately desiring her again. "Not that." He picked up her dress and handed it to her. Then, with quick elven movement, he retrieved new clothes for himself.

"I cannot come out of your room wearing yesterday's dress in front of the dwarf."

"I know that," he answered, quickly donning clean leggings and a tunic. He cursed in Dwarvish, for there were no efficient curses in the fairer elven languages for his needs. Of all the passages within the palace, he had to receive a room that did not have any. His father must have seen that coming when he was a young elfling. He cursed again before an idea struck him.

"I have an idea. Your room is not far from mine." _Glad I requested that centuries ago_, he thought. "You can get back there and change after I lead Gimli away."

She nodded, throwing back the covers, getting up, and pulling on her dress.

"When did we get so accustomed to this?"

"I think that was when we were a thousand years of age. Of course, I might recall you were the one who wanted me to – Oh, you meant escaping these inconvenient, potentially embarrassing situations." He grinned mischievously.

She gasped, playfully smacking his arm before he kissed her.

Gimli started pounding on the door again. "Are you ready yet?"

"I must go," he managed between kisses. "Listen for me carefully."

She nodded.

Legolas turned to go to the door but stopped. He groaned and immediately turned toward her, capturing her face in his hands, and passionately kissing her, still physically pinning for her.

Merenwen laughed, however muffled by his mouth and threaded her fingers in his long golden hair.

"Master elf!"

"Haven't you had enough?"

"I've never had enough of you to keep me satisfied," he answered, letting his hands and eyes wander over her figure.

"Though I do long for the world to fall away, leaving just you and I and we could forever stay joined, you are the one who has said that it is not the way the world works." She traced his jaw skillfully, knowing the familiar contour of his face.

He drew back in surprise and raised an eyebrow. "When do you listen to me?"

"Good question. That I do not know."

He smiled and motioned for her to move away from the door as he went to it. She quietly moved in the direction he bid her to. Then, he ran a hand through his unbraided hair and stopped abruptly.

"Hand me a brush," he whispered hurriedly, holding out his hand.

Merenwen could not help but grin. _Always bent on perfection_, she thought. She retrieved his brush and tossed it to him, watching him run it through his fair hair quickly.

Legolas sighed in satisfaction as he set the brush on a nearby table and made quick work of braiding his hair back from his face. He then grabbed a longer tunic and opened the door.

"I'm here! Have some patience, Master Dwarf!" He closed the door behind himself and joined his friend in his outer room.


	15. Around the Palace

_**Note:** The usual disclaimers._

------------------------------

Merenwen hesitated in front of Thranduil's study door. It was difficult to face the king on her own since the previous day. But she took up courage and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She opened the door quietly, stepped into the room, and waited by the door.

Thranduil looked up from his desk. "Merenwen, _mell nín_, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I wished to speak with you. About my family."

"Please, sit then." The king rose from his chair and gestured to a plush chair by the fire. As she sat down, he moved to a nearby chair and sat with her. "What do you wish to know?"

"I have a conflict…I have accepted that of my past and heritage."

"I am glad to hear that."

"But my heritage conflicts with what I have now."

"That it will, but you mustn't let it rule you."

"How can I, milord? I've grown fond of the way I am. I have just started to accept that things have changed in this world. But what is more important to me is how this would affect your son and I."

Thranduil studied Merenwen. He knew Legolas and Merenwen had been the closest of friends when her parents had died. Legolas had helped her get over the awful loss. The elder elf had watched them grow from friends to enamorment to love to being part of the same being. They were inseparable and it would break both of their hearts to be torn apart, so he understood their dilemma.

"I understand your concern. You and Legolas have always been part of one another." Thranduil took her hand in his. "I promise you that I will not allow you to be parted from one another, of that you can be assured. Even though you must realize, Merenwen, that you have your duties, it will not break your love." He would not wish such torment on either of the younger elves.

Merenwen frowned. "But how can that be so? I would have thought that because of my newfound nobility, I would be looked upon with questionable motives.

"Let it not trouble you, for you know the real reasons. That is what truly matters."

"I am grateful for your advice, milord."

"Merenwen, ever since your parents passed, you have been as a daughter to me. I only wish for your happiness." He squeezed her hand for emphasis, giving her a smile, which she returned. "Now, might you tell me where you were planning on going?" the king inquired, addressing the quiver on her back and the bow she left by the door.

"I was going to the archery range. I wished to practice some. My skills are a little rusty," she answered, looking over at her bow.

"Do you ever sit still?"

She shook her head and grinned. "Occasionally."

"I think Legolas has been a bad influence on you."

"You are mostly right, sir. However, I must remind you that it is the human Estel's influence that has gotten to Legolas."

Thranduil laughed merrily. "That is something I can believe." He motioned to the door. "Be on your way then. I should be getting back to these reports, but I thank you for the respite."

"I should be the one thanking you, lord. You are so accepting of my differences when you could have shunned me."

"No one would be shunned, least of all you, Merenwen." The king kissed her forehead. He rose from his chair, assisting her up as well, and gently pushed her toward the door. "Go. Best my son in archery." The king felt light-hearted with having a daughter-type around.

Merenwen laughed and nodded. She went to the door and picked up her bow, instinctually running her hands over the smooth wood.

"Merenwen."

She turned back to the king. "Milord?"

"I believe Legolas is showing Master Dwarf about, so you may see them at the range," Thranduil said, returning to behind his desk.

The she-elf was already aware of this fact, but it was best not to explain to the king how she came aware of these things so she feigned ignorance. "Thank you, sir."

He smiled and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

She closed the door to the king's study behind her, and, as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, headed toward the archery range.

-----------------------------

"Very impressive stone work you have here, Legolas. Though I must say we could have done some wonderful work for you."

Legolas rolled his eyes. Their debates would never end. He often wondered how two beings so different became such good friends.

"Well, _you,_ Gimli, I would imagine need more gardens and trees."

Gimli looked up at the elf, who just raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Fine, fine. One day we will combine our talents."

"Deal."

"Your word on it?"

"You do not trust me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Master dwarf, I only jest. You have my word."

Gimli muttered something about "rotten elves" but the elf's keen hearing picked it up.

"Stubborn dwarf."

"Stop doing that!" Gimli demanded, never getting used to the heightened senses of the elves.

"We are coming to the archery range, Gimli," Legolas said, switching topics carefully.

"Would that be your Merenwen there?"

The elf already knew it was her.

_Practicing again? I may love her with my whole soul and may have shared a lot with her that is not considered fully proper, but I will never get used to that…_

"Master elf?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at his companion.

"You are really glad to be with her again, aren't you?"

"That I am."

"Do you intend on marriage?"

In truth, Legolas had thought about it frequently in recent days, and planned on doing so soon. Never would he have let Merenwen go, so what better way to stay together with nothing else to tear them apart?

The dwarf watched the elf look in the direction of the range as he watched Merenwen shoot, acquiring a placid look on his face. He smiled knowingly as they continued on to where the lone elf was.

---------------------------

Merenwen took her aim and fired her arrow. She frowned and looked at the target; her arrow had landed dead center. Most of her arrows had landed where she was aiming, but a few were off. She shook her head, wondering how she had even survived with that aim. Though in reality her aim was exceptional, she felt angry about it. Legolas was the best archer in Mirkwood, and she felt she'd never be able to catch up with him. She notched an arrow, drew her bow again, and took her aim.

"Milady!"

The elf turned and accidentally fired her arrow. It sliced neatly through the air right between the elf and the dwarf and struck a tree far behind them.

Gimli looked at the trees at the tress and back at the elf who gripped her bow with frustration.

"Please accept my apologies, milady."

"It's quite all right, Gimli. Would you mind retrieving my arrow for me, please?"

"That I will." The dwarf went off to the trees to find the lady's arrow.

Legolas walked over to her. "What are you doing?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Practicing."

He looked at her grip on her bow and nodded his head to it. "For all the strength our bows have, you may be the first to break one."

She looked at her dangerously white knuckles and relaxed her hand.

"You never did have patience when you practiced."

"That is because I'm frustrated I shall never be able to catch up with you," she answered and went to gather her arrows.

He glanced at the target before striding over to help her. "But you are a fair shot."

"Not as fair as you."

"You have not been trained since you were old enough to draw a bow. Nor have you been directly trained for battle. Do not be discouraged; you've kept with me well enough."

"But –"

"Deal with it, _meleth._ Just be what you are."

"That is not reassuring."

"You know what I mean," he sighed, handing her the arrows he pulled.

She smiled in thanks and stowed the arrows back in her quiver.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Not long. After we parted, I went to speak with your father."

"And what did he say?"

She looked toward the trees. "I shall tell you later. Gimli returns."

Legolas followed her gaze and indeed the dwarf was trotting up to them, an arrow in his hand. Gimli held out the green fletched arrow.

"You arrow, milady."

"Thank you, Gimli. But, please, you must not call me 'milady,'" she said, reaching for her arrow.

The dwarf pulled his hand away. "But you are nobility, are you not?"

Merenwen looked at Legolas, who was looking away innocently. Obviously, he'd said something to Gimli, but she did not fault him for it.

"I've just found out, but I do not wish to have a title as such. I would be much obliged if you treated me as a friend."

Gimli looked at Legolas, who watched them silently. "She sounds like you." Then he looked back at Merenwen. "All right, if you insist. Who would I be to deny a lady's request?"

She rolled her eyes, taking her arrow from him and examining it. The point was bent beyond repair, as was the shaft.

"This is wasted," she said, breaking the arrow over her knee.

"Why did you do that? It looked fine to me."

"Trust me, Master Dwarf. It was ruined."

"I pulled it out carefully and it looked true."

"It wasn't. And I do not fault you for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Gimli, Merenwen has a keen eye for such things. I do not doubt her word."

"Well, it's not my problem. So, if you know what you're doing…"

The two elves looked at each other and rolled their eyes.


	16. A Father Son Talk

Legolas quietly stood by the doors to the Great Hall. Those passing either did not notice him standing there or had noticed and curtly nodded his way, acknowledging his presence. Those especially in the palace knew the elven prince had a way of blending into his surroundings if he wished it, more so than elves in general. He'd also gotten good at hiding the many thoughts that went through his head.

However, he was not one for letting people sneak up on him during those moments of thoughtful stillness. But it was precisely what happened.

The king easily surprised the young prince when he came to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling him jump.

"I have not been able to surprise you as such since you were younger."

"You have on other occasions, _Ada._"

"What are you doing inside on a day like this? The weather will only be well for so long before it turns cold again."

"Many days I have witnessed like this. I do not worry that I will not see one again."

Thranduil frowned. Things were not right with his son, who was usually outdoors, drinking in nature around him, even if he was just sitting in a tree – which happened all the time. He truly lived up to his namesake of 'Greenleaf.'

"This is not like you. Tell me, are you feeling well?" the father asked the son, leading him to the private gardens outside. Even though elves were immune to sickness, they drew their strength from nature, and Legolas' voice was long-suffering.

"I am well. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Would you care to tell me about it?"

Legolas tipped his head back and let the sun shine on his face, feeling the warmth and energy it brought. Despite the strength the sun brought, it did not help his apprehension in talking to his father. They really had not been able to talk with great ease since his mother had gone. Though they did have a strong father-son bond, it was often not visible and disturbed by little details and proper behavior that the king demanded.

"I actually did, but it is not so easy to do."

"And why is that?"

"You never were an easy person to talk to" he answered, meeting his father's identical blue eyes.

"I was never easy to talk to? I always gave you my attention."

"Right after the kingdom."

"You know well enough the duties we must attend to, but that is not true."

"Most of the time it was such."

"Well, for that I am sorry. But you have my full attention now."

Legolas sighed. They had a strange relationship, he and his father. They angered each other but still loved each other at the same time.

"It involves Merenwen."

"What of her?"

"_Ada, _you know well enough that she and I are one in the same. I could not go on without her, and I doubt she could do the same."

"You have no need to worry about either of you being separated from the other. I have already assured her of that."

"Thank you, but that was not what I was going to say."

Thranduil frowned, confused. "Then what were you going to say?"

Legolas took a deep breath and quickly blurted out what he had to say. "I wish to marry Merenwen."

The king fell back a step in surprise. He never would have expected the words to come from his son's lips, though he suspected such feelings existed.

"_Ada, _are you well?" Both hands went out to steady his father.

He laughed it off. "I am well. I'd just never expected you to tell me this. What has brought this on so suddenly?"

"Recent events have made it clear in my mind that I never want to be without her again."

Thranduil examined his son carefully. The hesitation caused Legolas to become nervous.

"I know you understand. I have no doubt you felt about _Nana_, mother, the same way."

The elder elf was struck by these words. He remembered very well how much he had not wanted his wife to leave and how he had never wanted to be parted from her. He had wished for such happiness for his son one day.

"Legolas –"

"_Ada, _please do not deny me such a request. I mean, I know it is much and I know it is quite unexpected. But this means so much to me, and I know it must mean a lot to Merenwen. Though, I have not told her anything of my intentions yet, I'm sure she would feel the same –"

"Hold your tongue, Legolas!"

Legolas immediately fell silent, almost jumping back away from his father. He knew he'd been rambling and possibly talking out of turn, but he felt so strongly that he wasn't thinking with all the respect he usually showed his father.

"I have no doubt about what you feel. So, peace. I understand you. I am just recovering from a shock that I had not expected nor fully considered."

"I shall give you time to think then," Legolas sighed, inclining his head and turning to leave.

"I did not dismiss you yet."

He stopped and turned back to his father, keeping his eyes downcast.

The elder elf walked over to his son, placed a hand at the back of his head, and leaned his forehead against his son's.

"I know you love her, _ion nín, _my son. I have wished so often for you to be receiving of such joy, and you deserve such a happiness. You have my permission to do what you will."

Legolas' head shot up and he pulled away to look at his father. Tears started to form in his eyes and he could not find his voice. When he finally did, it was barely a whisper.

"_Hannon le, Ada._ Thank you, father."

Thranduil embraced him, feeling as though he was but a child again. Legolas leaned on his father, feeling extraordinarily young, despite the large score of years he had behind him. At the same time, he felt both relieved and more nervous. He'd convinced one person, now he had to convince another.


	17. Family

_**Note:** Usual disclaiming. It's snowing in New York state already! This is insane; it usually waits for a few more weeks. So, pardon me while I'm freezing my butt off here as I post the next chapter. Enjoy!_

-------------------------------

The light blue dress she wore allowed Merenwen to feel her hair against her bare neck as she examined her appearance in a full-length mirror. She resisted the urge to fidget, never really liking to wear extravagantly done dresses.

A scratching noise drew her attention away from her reflection. She looked around the room for the source but couldn't find anything. However, elven hearing did not fail her. She tracked the noise, occasionally hearing a squeaking accompanying the scratching. Crouching next to her bed, she looked underneath it. Something was moving there and it took her a second to reach it. Merenwen pulled out a large black ferret. She sat on her bed, cradling the animal in her arms.

"What are you doing in my room?"

The ferret looked up at her innocently and wrinkled its nose at her before grabbing one of her fingers with its paws and starting to nibble on it.

"Ai! My finger is not food." She pulled her finger away before scratching the soft, furry head.

A light knocking on her door caught her attention.

"If it's not one thing, it's another," she sighed, looking down at the ferret. "Come, let's see who that is."

Merenwen rose from her bed, ferret in her arms and opened the door, somehow not surprised it was Legolas. Even though she knew he was never fond of exhibiting his princely status, his very composure betrayed those wishes. The prince wore a graceful tunic of silver, having details stitched around the edges, with dark leggings and soft leather boots on his feet. Proud shoulders conveyed his bearing and the silver circlet on his golden head gave away his royalty completely.

"Ah, the mighty prince. Your highness," she smirked, stepped back and bowed, allowing him to enter the room.

Legolas rolled his eyes at the jest. "You never miss an opportunity, do you?"

She smiled even more, shaking her head and closing the door.

"Well, at least you are showing me some respect."

She grinned at the remark. "Would you like to see what I found in my room?"

He frowned and looked her over more carefully then he'd previously done. She looked very beautiful in her long-sleeved blue dress. Most prominently what stood out was the necklace he'd once given her as a winter solstice gift. The dark sapphire on the silver chain rested at the base of her throat and drew attention back to her extremely light eyes. Then his eyes settled on the thing he'd obviously missed. She held a ferret in her arms.

"Herenya! What are you doing here?" He went over to Merenwen, quietly speaking to the ferret, which squealed happily at his approach.

"He was under my bed," she answered, watching him happily scratch the animal's stomach.

He looked up at her, blue eyes shining.

"Why you named him 'fortunate' is beyond me. He's luckier I found him instead of a servant or, worse yet, he found your father."

Legolas shuddered at the thought. His father never did approve of his pet ferret running around the halls.

"Well, I thank you," he said, drawing himself up to his full height. "I doubt my father would be pleased I let Herenya run loose."

"It is well. I like him. He is mischievous, like his keeper. Aren't you?" she answered, speaking lastly to the ferret, catching a brief glance at the elf before scratching the animal's chin.

He moved closer, pulled back her hair, and whispered in her ear. "You are the one who makes me mischievous, for your beauty is what drives me to such."

She listened carefully and glanced past the blond strands of hair to his face before submitting to his kiss.

Herenya squirmed up in Merenwen's arms and balanced himself on his hind legs. He reached up and touched his wet nose to his owner's jaw.

Legolas pulled away from Merenwen and looked down at the ferret, which was twitching and holding onto his tunic with its small paws. He couldn't help but smile at it.

"I am not the only one who loves you," she said, handing the prince his pet back. It grabbed onto a paw-full of long blond hair and yanked it when he tried to scramble away.

The elf grunted. "Yes, I am well loved." He tried to untangle his hair from the animal's grip while balancing the animal itself in his other arm.

"Here, let me help." Merenwen took the animal's paws in her hand and started talking to it. All elves had a way with animals and nature, but the Silvan elves relished this above all. She took the strand of hair in the other hand and gently eased the animal away, trying not to pull anymore of the flaxen hair. She sat Herenya on her bed and fingered the blond hair she held, looking up at Legolas.

"You are free now."

"Are you certain of this?"

"I would have thought braiding your hair back would have helped prevent something like this happening."

"Not always."

She groaned, dropping his hair after fingering it one last time.

"Have you ever tried to shoot with your hair in the way!"

"Yes. I have tried that, thank you," she replied, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Not that fun is it?"

She lunged at him, aiming to give him a friendly shove, but she stumbled and almost fell. Elven reflexes being as quick as they were allowed Legolas to catch and steady her before she landed on the floor.

"You are clumsy," he commented, keeping his hands at her waist to make sure she was balanced.

"I am not." Merenwen tugged on her skirt, which was caught on a chair. When she finally got it free, she stumbled again, falling against Legolas, who was not caught by surprise.

"Are you sure you are an elf?"

She ventured a glance up at the prince, who watched her reaction, a small smile tugging at his fair features. She narrowed her eyes and pulled herself up, composing her appearance once again.

"Last time I checked, I still had my ears," she answered, tugging on the distinctive point of an elven ear.

Legolas dropped his forehead to his hand. "Why? Why Ilúvitar decided to bless me with you is beyond my comprehension."

"Maybe fate is just against you."

He glanced up at her and was greeted with a devilish grin. She wrapped her arms around him. "_Meleth nín,_ I jest. I thank Ilúvitar everyday that I was blessed with your presence in my life. Even if at times I wonder why that is so." She reached up and kissed him lightly.

He shook his head. "You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Never mind."

"No. What do I always do?"

"You always kid me so, and then tell me how glad you are to have me around. One might think that I would be your brother, rather than your beloved."

"It is not so. Besides, we do not even look alike."

"Be serious, Merenwen."

"I am."

Legolas moved away from her, sitting on her bed next to Herenya, who had curled up and watched everything passively. He placed his hands on his knees and looked at the ground, so many thoughts running through his mind at once.

She went over to him and wrapped her arms about his neck, stroking his hair thoughtfully.

"You know very well that you do the same to me. It is only because we know that it would not seriously hurt the other person. You have my utmost respect, my liege." She touched the circlet he wore.

He looked up at her. She never called him by any royal title. And that was what caught his attention.

"I only jest because you mean so much to me. I could ignore you and treat you just like the prince, or would you rather treating you as the person you really are?"

Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her chest. He knew he'd done no wrong in deciding he wanted to marry her, especially when he felt her arms further round him protectively and her cheek resting on the top of his head.

The stayed like that for a few minutes before knocking at the door caught their attention. She let him go and kissed his forehead.

"I shall get the door."

"It is my room, Legolas. I'll get it."

"As you wish, _hiril nín, _my lady," he answered, bowing his head and touching his hand to his heart.

She watched him carefully, easily picking out the small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You…"

"_You_ should get that. They sound impatient."

Merenwen glared at him before turning to the door and pulling it open. She immediately bowed her head. Legolas noted this change and sprang to his feet, knowing who was at the door.

"Merenwen, are you ready for the feast?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, milord."

"And might you know where my wayward son is? He is not in his room and I have not seen him thus."

_Wayward? _Legolas thought, moving forward toward the doors.

Merenwen stifled a laugh. She could see the agitation on the prince's face.

"He is…"

"Here," Legolas finished the thought, stepping out from behind the door and into his father's view. He stood behind Merenwen and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." She looked at the prince and back to the king, smiling softly.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow and looked at the two. Legolas had dressed fully in his regal being, and Merenwen looked every bit the lady. Peering deeper into his son's face, he realized the prince was still planning on telling her and had not done so yet. Knowing him, he was probably thinking of making a big display of it. The king smiled slightly.

"Well, then…Well, come. We shall not keep people waiting." He moved away from the door.

Merenwen stepped outside of her rooms and Legolas followed, stopping with a hand at the doorknob.

"Be good," he warned the ferret, which was now looking up at him from Merenwen's bed. He closed the door behind himself.

Merenwen linked her arm through his. "Right…That will work. And _you_ are the one warning _him_?"

"Me? Might I remind you of your share in things?"

"Not me! I'm innocent."

Legolas laughed. "Maybe in your own mind you are."

"Yes. 'Tis the same in your mind, as well."

"I know I am innocent."

It was Merenwen's turn to laugh. In the minds of many elf-maidens, as well as human maids, the elf prince was perfect. But they did not spend everyday with him.

"I'm sure some around the palace would say otherwise."

"They would not tell on their prince."

"If tempted enough, they might."

"No. I am loved too much."

"Oh, enough!" The king turned and looked at the two, a stern expression on his face, yet a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He glared at them as two children caught in an argument. "Stop arguing! Compose yourself, for Ilúvitar's sake!"

The two younger elves fell silent and starred at the floor.

"Look what you made him do!" Legolas whispered to Merenwen as they continued toward the Great Hall.

"Me? Why is it always my fault?" she whispered back.

"It just is."

"That's not a reason."

"Yes, it is. My word is law."

"No, that's your father."

Legolas fell quiet for a second and Thranduil was thankful for Merenwen saying such to him.

"But my word weighs more than yours."

Thranduil groaned and turned around.

Merenwen has immediately reached up and clamped a hand over the prince's mouth. He was talking too much. She looked at the king, feeling Legolas' gaze on her and his light blue eyes changing to a silvery blue.

"You must forgive your son, milord. I fear he's not had enough fresh air to that pretty blond head of his."

Legolas frowned, but all that could be seen was a furrowed brow and smoldering eyes.

Thranduil's gaze lightened a bit upon Merenwen. She was always trying to make sure his son didn't get in trouble. He inclined his head to her as a sign of acknowledging her effort.

"I understand you are comfortable again, Legolas. But act in a manner befitting of a prince returning home. Not everyone has the pleasure of seeing you as such, and I for one remember why that is so."

The elf in question directed his gaze to the ground. "You are right, _Ada_. I apologize."

The king looked at Merenwen. "And you." He leaned closer to her. "Keep an eye on him."

Merenwen smiled at what the king whispered to her before he pulled away and addressed her formally.

"Act like a lady."

She curtsied to his wished, grinning to herself.

Legolas looked between the two, feeling the subject of discussion was on his shoulders. _If mother was here to see this,_ he mused sadly.

"Now, come. I will not suffer being tardy, nor having you late for a festivity in your honor," Thranduil said, pointing at Legolas before turning and walking away.

Merenwen looked up at Legolas and wrapped her hand around his arm. "Let us go. There will be plenty of time to argue later."

"You always did bring that out in me," he answered, watching her softly.

"Well, I do not want to disagree with the royalty – you or your father," she said, urging him to walk on.

"It never stopped you before."

"Things change with time."

"They do." He looked away thoughtfully as they hurried to catch up with the king.


	18. Friendly Faces

_**Note:** The usual, but I did come up with Merenwen and Legolas' friends that appear in this chapter. Enjoy! _

---------------------------

The celebration of the prince's return to Lasgalen was joyful and merry. Guests came and went while music, feasting, and drinking were enjoyed; drinking especially, for the wood-elves were known to be very fond of wine.

Gimli was animatedly talking to Merenwen about the dwarves' love of stonework. She was listening and was a little curious, but for the most part was not interested and acting in kind, for the elves had little interest in delving. Thranduil was to their left at the main table overseeing the celebration and speaking with a close friend that was a member of the court. The seat immediately to his right was however unoccupied. Legolas was at another end of the hall taking to a small group of friends he'd known since childhood.

"I tell you, Merenwen, I cannot think of any work that compares with the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep. Wide halls, white rock often fashioned in extravagant pillars that reflected the underground pools. It was truly extravagant," Gimli claimed, drinking from his mug of mead.

"From you description it does sound rather intriguing, but I must say that the elves do not have interest in the underground delving."

"Funny you should say that. Legolas said the same thing. Then after we went to see the Caverns he could not find any words to say."

"Really? He failed to mention that to me," Merenwen said, sparing a glance at where Legolas was across the hall before continuing. "What else did he choose to forget to tell me?"

The dwarf sipped his drink thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know of what he's told you, so I can't say. But he probably left out the last part where he admitted an elf never lost a contest of words to a dwarf. He _did_ admit to losing that contest."

Merenwen could not help but laugh. "He admitted that?"

"That he did."

"Oh, what I would give to have seen it."

They both had a good laugh. But before Gimli could respond, an elf came up to them.

"Merenwen? Am I seeing things?"

"Fëaelen!" Merenwen jumped up and embraced the she-elf that had come to the table.

"I knew it had to be you! You are one of the only Silvan elves I know of that looks like one of the Noldor."

"Yes, well, I always did stand out here. But how are you? I have not seen you for so long."

"How am I? I should be asking you; for you are the one who has been gone so long," Fëaelen retorted, dropping Merenwen's hands from her own.

Gimli cleared his throat rather loudly to get their attention.

Merenwen turned at the sound. "Oh, forgive me, Master Dwarf. This is Fëaelen, daughter of Edrahil. Fëaelen, this is Gimli, son of Gloin."

Gimli rose easily and bowed to the lady, who curtsied in response as Merenwen continued.

"Fëaelen is one of my dearest friends. And Gimli has come hither with the prince and is continuing on to Erebor, if I am not mistaken."

"That you are not, my dear."

Merenwen rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I am very privileged to meet you, Master Gimli. Are you staying long?" Fëaelen asked.

"A couple more days at the most. I must continue on to see what shape the Lonely Mountain is in before starting on a few things that Aragorn, I mean King Elessar, requested of the dwarves."

"Well, I hope that you find success in your endeavors, then," she responded, inclining her head politely.

Merenwen watched with happiness. At least things were starting to change for the good, especially where the relationship between elves and dwarves were concerned. She glanced at the other elf before turning to the dwarf.

"Would you excuse me, Gimli? I would speak with Fëaelen, for I have not done so in a long time."

Gimli nodded before waving her off. "Go. I do not mind. I wouldn't dream of interrupting female gossip." The two elves looked at each other before Gimli laughed and continued. "Yes. I will be fine. I believe I will have another mead though," he said, turning to a servant and asking for more to drink, effectively dismissing them.

Merenwen and Fëaelen turned to leave after bowing to Thranduil. They strode out of the hall chatting quietly while looking for a place to talk.

--------------------------

"But there is little skill among men as archers."

The prince and his friends were discussing archery, as it was a passion of theirs, but the talk had taken a turn to the prince's foray, namely the combat skills of men.

"True words, Cúran. What I would have given for some of our archers…" Legolas said, trailing off as he watched Merenwen walk by with another elf-maiden, Fëaelen, a daughter of a noble of the court. She had been one of Merenwen's best friends in Mirkwood (other than himself, of course) since they were young. They talked quietly and took hardly any notice of the elves standing by in a small group.

The light laughter of his friends brought him back to where he was. Of course, the elves had seen the look that appeared on Legolas' face when the two she-elves walked by. They could not resist teasing him about what, or rather who, caused such a look to fall upon the impassive elf.

"You are incredibly lucky that Merenwen did not follow you, Legolas. If that is how you act when she is near, you may not come back to us at all," an elf commented, eliciting more laughter.

"Quiet, Rienand," Legolas said, blushing some, which made them laugh harder.

"The Prince of Mirkwood, or Eryn Lasgalen rather, has been subdued by a woman. 'Tis truly a wonder," another elf, Tinêl, added.

"Yes, it must be proof that our time has truly come to an end and Gorgoroth has frozen over," Rienand said. The elves laughed again.

Legolas pierced them all with a withering glare. "Will I forever be your source of amusement?"

Rienand and Tinêl looked at each other before answering at the same time. "Yes."

Cúran, the calmest of the three, simply shrugged. "Merenwen did rather well in battle on her own."

"Sure, go ahead and laugh. And none of you ever had a beloved."

"Not to your extent, highness," Cúran responded.

"'Tis true. We have never been in love to such an extent. Passing infatuations, yes, but never such a fierce love," Tinêl said.

"We really are happy for you, Legolas. Especially for us, when things are so lasting for us, while everything around us passes," Rienand agreed.

Legolas remembered one of the reasons why he was so lucky to have Merenwen. He put one of his hands on Rienand's shoulders and the other on Cúran's. Both elves put hands on Tinêl's shoulders, making sort of a circle.

"_Hannon le, mellyn nín_."

"We thank you, Legolas. Not only for your friendship, but also for our source of amusement," Cúran said, smirking.

That comment lead to all of the elves breaking out in laughter.


	19. Catching Up

_**Note:** The usual notices here. I hope everyone's enjoying the story. There's a few more chapters to go and I'm kind of sad to see it coming to an end. But for now enjoy!_

-------------------------------------

"I am glad you finally returned home, Merenwen. What delayed you so long?" Fëaelen asked as they walked down the empty hallway. The large majority of elves were in the Great Hall, so there was no hassle.

"Was I so missed here? Everyone asks me that," she asked, stopping to look at her friend.

"Yes, we all missed you. Especially Legolas."

Merenwen smiled slightly upon thinking about Legolas. "He told me so, but then again, he misses me if we do not sleep in the same room for but a night."

Fëaelen grinned. "I am sure he does."

Merenwen gaped at her before lightly shoving her. "Fëa!"

The she-elf laughed. "What? 'Tis true. You know you cannot stay parted for long. Which again brings me to ask, why have you been gone so long?"

"Oh, you know me. So restless…" Her voice turned sincere. "I wanted to see the world, Fëa. I needed to see where my true place was."

"And?"

"It is here. But when I look at everything, I see that it is truly with Legolas."

Fëaelen looked at her sadly. "And what if he does not wish to stay? It is over for us here; you know that. There is no more time for the elves on these shores."

Merenwen nodded solemnly. "I know. I have seen it in his eyes. The longing has already taken his heart, though he has tried to hide it from me. But I think he will not leave just yet. I think he waits, and is going to wait for, Aragorn. That is in his heart, for they have been brothers so long…" she trailed off, choking back a sob, remembering some of the times they had. She admired the man greatly, but he _was_ a man. It would weigh heavily on Legolas, and especially Arwen, when the inevitable happened.

"Oh, Merenwen. I am so sorry. I forgot," Fëaelen said, embracing her friend. She'd forgotten other implications that did not directly affect her anymore.

"You did not mean it. I know it is a sorrow we face."

Fëaelen nodded, releasing her. "Such is our fate. But come; let us turn our minds to the celebration at hand. The prince has returned."

Merenwen smiled. "'Tis joyous, indeed. But I have to wonder what trouble we shall get ourselves into with him around."

"You mean what trouble you shall get into. You never succeeded in stopping him from doing something idiotic."

"No. I did try though. And I must admit it did do some good to have him away. I just wish I'd been around to see Arwen's wedding."

Fëaelen's eyes widened a bit and she nodded. "That would have been a great thing to see."

"Arwen is so lucky she has what she hoped for. I regret fully that I missed the wedding. I hope she will forgive me."

"I do not doubt she does. I think she will have the opportunity to show that soon," Fëaelen said, looking down the hallway.

"Fëaelen…"

She turned and looked back innocently. "What?"

"What do you know?"

"Nothing."

Merenwen raised an eyebrow. "I am sure of that, but you know something you're not telling me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied innocently.

"I highly doubt it. You never could keep a secret from me. And especially when you tried to make an effort," Merenwen replied, crossing her arms.

"If I _was_ keeping a secret from you, which I am not, I would not be able to tell you, for I was sworn to secrecy."

"_Ai, Elbereth! _Why do I even bother?"

"'Tis a good question, Mer. But I regret to say that I do not know the answer," Fëaelen smiled.

Merenwen rolled her eyes and let out a breath of exasperation


	20. A Desire to Escape

Legolas looked around the Great Hall. He could not see Merenwen anywhere. Nor could he find Fëaelen, either.

"Gimli, have you seen Merenwen?"

Gimli turned away from the elf maiden he was conversing with cheekily. The maid bowed her head to the prince and he responded in kind but quickly turned back to his business.

"No, I have not. Why do you ask? Are you afraid she will be getting into trouble?"

"Nay. I do not worry about her here."

"Then why are you asking?"

"You shall see. I am sorry to have disturbed your conversation, Master Dwarf," Legolas said, bowing slightly.

Gimli made an aggravated noise and went back to speaking with the she-elf, apologizing for the interruption.

Legolas turned away and walked out of the hall, trying to think of where Merenwen might be. When he finally did find her, he was not surprised to find her still with Fëaelen, hidden in a niche of a hallway and speaking in soft tones.

"There you are. And what, pray tell, have you two been discussing?"

Fëaelen and Merenwen looked up into the amused eyes of Eryn Lasgalen's prince. Fëaelen inclined her head, while Merenwen smiled brightly.

"Legolas. How good it is to see you again."

"_Suilannad_, greetings, Fëaelen. What trouble are you planning on getting Merenwen into now?"

The she-elf smiled mysteriously. "No more than you could get her into, your highness."

Merenwen snickered and turned a positively innocent face to Legolas when he looked at her.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I will take my leave," Fëaelen said, rising and smoothing her dress. She reached out and took Merenwen's hand. "Merenwen, we shall speak again soon?"

Merenwen smiled and nodded, patting her friend's hand. "Of course, Fëa. You know we will. I do not plan on going anywhere."

Fëaelen smiled. Looking pointedly at Legolas, she raised an eyebrow and left.

Legolas smiled and offered his hand to Merenwen, who took it before rising.

"What was Fëa trying to convince you of now, _meleth_?"

"It's none of your concern, Legolas. We were just catching up."

"I am glad to hear that. However, the nature of your conversations concerns me at times."

"Worry not. We do not form any plots or would harm you in any way."

He smiled at her knowingly. "I doubt that. For you do without noticing it."

Merenwen looked up at him. "How is this so?"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

She was surprised at his boldness of kissing her so in a main hallway, but that feeling did not last for long. Her hands went instinctively to his shoulders before sliding down his chest and gathering the fabric of his tunic in bunches. She could tell he desired her; she felt it in his presence and in the strained control of his body.

He let go of her face and let his hands wander to her hips instead. She was perfect. He had such a strong desire to take her to the first empty room he could find and claim her as his.

She looked up into his eyes and had no trouble reading the look in them. Hunger. But it was not an animal lust. It was rooted in deep love.

"You know not how long I've wanted to do that," he breathed, pressing closer to her.

"Legolas, what has come over you?"

"You. You intoxicate me." He paused, and ran the tips of his fingers across her bare skin where her necklace rested. _"Aníron le._ I desire you."

Merenwen looked up at him and he looked back earnestly. He was not hiding his feelings for her – he never had.

"_Legolas, al si, meleth. I mereth. _Not now, love. The feast."

"_An Valar ah mereth! _To the Valar with the feast!"

Merenwen backed away from him. "What are you saying? Your favor relations to quench a lust over a feast the king – your father – arranged for your return home?"

Legolas cast her an offended look. "Do you really think that would be the case? That I would rather satisfy a "lust," a desire to satisfy myself over a celebration my father holds?"

"Yes, for I was not the one who responded so condemningly when the feast was brought up."

He took her hand and she pulled away. He gave her a pleading look and took her hands in his. This time she did not pull away. _"Merenwen, melon le. _I love you; more than you know. I did not mean to offend you, nor would I insult my father." He brought her hands to rest at his heart. "I love you both more than anything. Can I help that you bewitch me when I am with you? When all I want to do is hold you to me and make ourselves one? It is only then I truly feel at peace…" He looked away slightly. "You have seen the sea-longing has taken me."

She looked up at him with the start of tears in her eyes. "Yes."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her, stroking her hair to comfort her. "Do not cry, Mer. You know how I hate it."

Merenwen stilled and listened to his heartbeat.

"So you know that I will not be leaving any time soon."

"Yes. For Aragorn."

Legolas felt a stab of pain, but he ignored it for the time. "Yes, for him. But also for you."

Merenwen looked up at him.

He smiled sadly. "Of course, I would not leave without you. You said so in Lorien. Have you listened naught to what I have been saying? You cannot rid yourself of me so easily."

She laughed slightly. "Of course not. I would miss you."

"As it should be," he said before kissing her forehead. "Please understand that sometimes the illness causes me to say odd things."

She nodded.

"Then, if you will, please do not take to heart such things. 'Tis not the way I truly feel."

"I shall."

"Thank you," Legolas said before taking her hand again. "Come. We should return to the hall. I would not want my father to entertain the thought that we slipped away somewhere during a celebration in _my_ honor. I think he would find that most undignified."

Merenwen smiled. "You are right, he would. Though, I shudder to think of what he would think of me."

Legolas smirked. "You should wonder what _I _would think of you if you came with me, as was the original idea."

"Somehow, I have an idea of what those ideas were going through your mind, Legolas," she said before dropping her voice to a whisper. "And if I know you well enough, you will be very eager to try some of those ideas later."

He grinned evilly. "You _do_ know me well enough, _meleth nín._ However, I would not undertake such actions without your consent first."

"Your affectionate concern is most appreciated, milord."

Legolas favored her with a soft smile. When it came to showing affection, he was always considerate. Even if it was playful, he would never intentionally hurt her. He kissed her lightly.

"Come." He nodded toward the hallway before he led her by the hand back to the Great Hall.


	21. Public Declarations

As they walked into the Great Hall, the smells of food and wine reached them. The music had taken on a lighter note, one befitting of heroes returning from battle. Both elves bowed upon reaching the head table where the king sat.

"It is about time you returned," Thranduil said. "I was planning on making a toast to you, Legolas, only to find that you were not present."

Legolas looked at Merenwen and shot her a look that seemed to say, 'I told you so.'

"I apologize, _Ada_. I noticed Merenwen had not returned from speaking with Fëaelen, so I went to look for her – them."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "We could have waited for them to return. Or, if you were that anxious, send someone to find them."

"But I would rather have looked myself."

The king sighed. This did not surprise him at all. "Fine. Well, you should join us then," he said, motioning to a servant to bring them some wine.

Legolas turned to give Merenwen a glass of some of the finest wine the wood elves had for feasts such as these. He cast her a soft smile as his father started to speak.

"Could I please have everyone's attention?" Thranduil called to every elf in the hall. The music and all conversation stopped as everyone turned their attention to their king. "Thank you. I promise to keep this brief. I know how you all would love to return to the wine." Many laughed at the king's comment. "We have gathered here tonight to celebrate the return of the Prince, my son, from this recent war in which Sauron was defeated. We welcome you home, Legolas."

All of the elves cheered. At one point or another in the long struggle against Sauron and his minions, a loved one had been lost.

"We should also welcome Gimli, son of Gloin. A dwarf who has gained the friendship of my son."

A round of polite applause followed.

"I understand that I am not the only one in all of Arda to be reluctant in admitting to being wrong in judgment. But I will admit that I was wrong in my assumptions toward most dwarves. Master Dwarf, you have my respect for your brave deeds and are welcome in Eryn Lasgalen as long as you live."

There was a great deal of murmuring through the crowd of elves. Their lord was not a friendly person toward the race of dwarves. Perhaps the time was right for a change. No one could actually remember anymore how the feud between elves and dwarves had started.

Legolas' mouth involuntarily dropped open and he looked to Merenwen before looking at Gimli as a round of lively applause filled the room.

"Thank you, sir. I assure you I will do my best to see that the friendship between you and the Lonely Mountain will be renewed," Gimli replied, seeming at a loss for words.

Thranduil smiled in acceptance and nodded his thanks.

Legolas still gaped at his father. It was an extremely large admission for his father to have made. He remembered when Thranduil had imprisoned a group of dwarves traveling through Mirkwood. Legolas had been surprised to later find out that one of those dwarves was Gimli's father.

The king looked at Legolas with a raised eyebrow. The younger elf promptly closed his mouth. He smiled and raised his glass, everyone else following suit.

"To Master Dwarf and the Prince of Lasgalen. We welcome you home, honor your brave deeds, and wish upon you by the Valar a long and fulfilling life."

Cheers erupted and everyone toasted the two warriors. Gimli's hearty "Hear, hear!" was heard by many as he raised his mug of ale.

Merenwen smiled and raised her glass with everyone else. She kept her eyes on Legolas as she sipped her wine. He stared back at her and it seemed an eternity had passed between their eyes.

After everyone had drank to the toast, Legolas moved to set his glass down on the table next to him. He met the eyes of his father, who gave him a sincere look and a slight nod. Legolas understood easily and tipped his head in thanks. He turned to Merenwen.

"Have you finished?"

She regarded her wine idly for a second. "I guess so," she consented, confused as he took the glass from her and set it next to his. Then, the king started to speak.

"My good elves and dwarf! I would have your attention yet again. The prince has something has a desire to speak." He gestured to Legolas, allowing him to begin.

Legolas smirked slightly. "Thank you, father. " He looked about the hall full of elves. "I can safely speak for myself and Gimli now when I say we thank you for such a warm welcome and festive celebration. Though I am right to believe that it has hardly begun yet?"

There were many cheers of appreciation and applause that agreed with the prince's assumption.

He laughed. "That is what I thought. But I hope that we shall have more to celebrate tonight."

Merenwen frowned. What was he talking about? She looked at Gimli. He was also interested in what Legolas had to say.

Legolas turned to Merenwen and took her hand.

"_Merenwen, le nach gail o nín cuil. Melon le ner san'i giliath. Le kwar nín. Mellon nín…melethril…tarien…vuin nín. Na le bess nín?_ You have been the light of my life. I love you more than the stars. You are mine to hold. My friend…lover…princess…my beloved. Will you be my wife?"

Merenwen's eyes widened and she gasped. He was asking her what?

Gimli was looking around at the elves in the room. Many had gasped or had a shocked surprise written on their faces.

"What?! What did he say?! Legolas?!"

Legolas ignore Gimli's aggravated demands for clarification. Merenwen's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging slightly open. It looked like she wasn't even breathing.

"Mer?" He squeezed her hands. "Mer, say something, please."

She let out the breath she'd been holding unknowingly. "What? What do you ask?" she breathed.

He looked at her solemnly. "I am asking you, _meleth nín, _to be my bride. Marry me?"

Merenwen opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no sound came out.

Legolas smiled softly. "Just listen then, Mer. You know I love you more than anything. I have told you so more times than I can remember, and you know how long that has been." He paused as he watched her smile beautifully. "This war…It took me so far away from you. I never want to be so far from you again. Can you not see that we are meant for one another? It has been so forever."

She listened carefully to what Legolas was telling her. In her heart, she knew what he was telling her was true. They had spoken about it before. But she was thinking about everything they had been through.

Merenwen looked carefully at her longtime love. She let her mind wander back; back to her younger days.


	22. You Are Not Alone

**_Note:_** Hi, evryone. Here's the next chapter. As usual, I don't own anything here - accpet for Merenwen and her parents - otherwise I would be rich and famous.

----------------------------------------

_**Merenwen walked with ease and the carefree nature of youth around the horses and elves, although the journey was a sad one. She was with her family and a group of elves making the journey west to the Grey Havens to sail over sea. They had recently left the great forest of Greenwood, called Mirkwood as of late by men, behind them and had not stopped for rest or camp since light was still upon the land.**_

_**It was dark, night having fallen a while ago. But it was of little hindrance to the glowing elves that were easily adapted to seeing in the dark, as well as being illuminated by their natural glow. **_

"_**Merenwen, I wish to speak with you."**_

_**The young elf turned to the voice addressing her and strode calmly back to where her father was walking beside her mother, who was seated on a white horse. She looked up at her mother of Noldorian decent before looking up at her Silvan father. Although she loved the forest like a wood elf and took after her father, Merenwen had her mother's Noldorian appearance. **_

"_**Are you agreeable to making this journey?"**_

"**_Yes, _Ada._"_**

"_**I know you are leaving all that you have known behind, but it is for the best that we leave Arda. Times are not as kind as they were in ages past. But I wish to know your feelings."**_

_**Merenwen took her father's hand and patted it, understanding showing in her light eyes. Though she was still very young by elven standards, she understood far more than she was given credit for. **_

"**_I know, _Ada._ I understand. Worry not." She smiled up at him._**

_**Aerandir smiled at his daughter as he watched her stroke the mane of her mother's horse.**_

"_**Things will be well in time," Nienna said to her daughter. "And you have us."**_

"**_I know, _Nana,_ mother. But I sometimes wonder if I will always just have you."_**

_**Nienna smiled knowingly at her daughter's words. She caught a brief glance at her husband before answering.**_

"**_Time will tell. Though I do not foresee a problem, _mell nín. _You will be loved as we love you. I am sure of it."_**

_**Merenwen smiled thankfully at her mother. After that, all hell broke lose when a nightmarish scream rang through the night.**_

--------------------

_After a few moments of utter helplessness, Merenwen awoke with a cry. _

"_No!"_

_She looked around her room, expecting her mother or father to come and check on her. _

_"Nana? Ada?"_

_Then she remembered. They were not there – they were gone. She was in the royal palace, and had been so for some time. _

_She sat in her bed for a moment before throwing off the bedclothes. She got up and went to the door of her room. Creeping silently through the halls, her feet automatically set her path as she tried to shake away her latest nightmare. _

_Merenwen hesitated upon coming to a set of doors she'd often walk through in the middle of the night. However, she couldn't be alone after another nightmare. She was often incapable of it. She opened a door and stealthily made her way in, moving to the doors of the sleeping chamber and entering quietly. She padded over to the foot of the bed and watched, waiting for the figure sleeping to stir._

_Legolas felt the presence of someone intruding on his dreams and he slowly regained his senses. He looked toward his doors before examining the rest of his room before his eyes landed on Merenwen at the foot of his bed._

"_Merenwen?" He propped himself up on an elbow while rubbing his eyes with his free hand. _

_She looked down at the ground, refusing to meet the prince's eyes just yet. She felt bad about going to him when she had bad dreams, but there was no other she felt comfortable with after such a dream. _

"_What is wrong?"_

_She shifted uncomfortably. _

"_You must tell me. I cannot help otherwise. You usually do not sleepwalk into my room in the middle of the night." He smiled teasingly. "Right?"_

_She shook her head, finally looking up into the sleep-clouded eyes._

"_Was it another nightmare?"_

"_It was," she answered, fiddling with the sleeve of her nightgown._

_Legolas knew how nightmares plagued her dreams as of late. He sat up against the ornately carved head of his bed among the pillows and motioned for her to come over. _

_Merenwen wanted to go to him and be comforted, but she could not move. Usually when she awoke, she immediately went to Legolas because she felt a connection with him. Now, however, she was starting to feel guilty about frequently waking the prince._

"_Are you going to stand there all night?"_

"_No. I'll go." She turned to leave. "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep."_

"_Wait." He leaned forward to stop her, his tousled blond hair spilling over his shoulders. _

_She turned back toward him and he motioned for her again. Finally, she climbed up onto the bed, sitting cross-legged and facing him. _

_He leaned back, waiting patiently. _

_Merenwen sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It wasn't like before."_

"_Your dream?"_

"_They said things would be fine. They said things would be better!"_

"_You cannot fault them. Not everyone has the gift of foresight. They did what they thought was best."_

"_And now they are gone!"_

"_Tell me more of this dream," came the calm request. _

_Merenwen gazed past him, focusing somewhere on the wall. "It was unlike the others. I saw them; I spoke with them. It was not just images of death." She turned her face away as she felt tears start to run down her cheeks, leaving new trails in their wake._

_Legolas understood why she was crying, but he did not like seeing it happen. He reached for her hand, redirecting her attention. She looked at him for a second before moving over to him and curling against him as she cried silently. He put an arm around her and tried to comfort her with his presence._

"_I know your pain, Mer," he ventured, trying to offer helpful words laced with her nickname. "I know what it is like to lose ones you love." This particular nightmare seemed to have more of a hold on her than the others. And it wasn't healing with his presence._

"_No, you don't," she said through a sob._

_He looked away, seeing things in the past and feeling a stab of pain. He had lost his mother when he was still young and it was still painful, but thankfully he still had his father._

"_I do not know what it is like to lose everyone, but I know the pain of losing a mother."_

_She quieted some and listened to his words._

"_It does not stop hurting, but the pain does fade. I know that much."_

"_When does it fade? When do you stop feeling so lost and hollow?" she asked, pleading with him to make it stop. _

_Legolas looked down at her and his heart wrenched at what he saw. She looked up at him as innocently as a doe being sighted in on by a hunter. _

"_I know not. Not all are the same."_

_Merenwen sighed heavily and stared across the room blankly. She sniffled quietly._

"_Merenwen, listen to me." He urged her to look at him. _

_She straightened and sat up, turning to face him._

"_It will get better. I promise. In the time you've known me, have I lied to you?"_

_She shook her head._

"_So there's no reason I would start now. And you are not alone. My father and I, as well as many others, are here for you. Do not be afraid."_

_She bowed her head slightly and touched her fingers to her forehead out of reverence and thanks to the prince._

_He ignored the formality and instead drew the she-elf into his arms. He kissed her forehead gently._

"_You have a family now. We may not love you as your parents did, but we will love you none the less."_

_Merenwen froze in his arms. The words of her dream came flooding back to her. _You will be loved as we love you…_ Her breath caught in her throat. _

"_Mer? Are you well?"_

"_Yes," she said a bit too quickly. "I am sorry. Something from my dream came back to me."_

"_Do you wish to tell me?"_

_She thought for a second. "No. I'd rather keep it to myself."_

_Legolas frowned slightly. He wished she could tell him what caused her pain. But he'd consent with her wishes. "If that is what you wish."_

"_It is."_

"_Then I shall ask no more of you."_

"_Thank you, my lord."_

_He sighed and released her, letting her ease away some before he spoke. "Merenwen, for the thousandth time, please do not call me 'lord.' I am just another elf," he said, reclining with his arms under his head and glancing over at her._

"_An elf who is the prince of Greenwood," she answered._

"_It is but a small part of who I am."_

"_Well, either way, I am thankful for your intrusion on my wanderings."_

_He smiled. "Can you rest easier?"_

_She nodded. _

"_Good. Get some sleep then."_

"_Thank you," she said before moving to the edge of the bed._

"_Are you not sleeping here?" He captured her hand and gave it a gentle tug toward himself._

"_I should not disturb anymore of your sleep."_

"_You do not. I could not in good conscience send you away. I never have. Stay."_

_Merenwen studied him, seeing the admirable qualities in the elven prince. She nodded curtly before settling back against the pillows and crawling under the covers._

"_I should not rely on you so much to chase away my nightmares, Legolas." _

_Legolas looked over at her, meeting her gaze. "In time you will not need to. Until then, I am yours to rely on. And I always will be. Always."_

_She moved a bit closer until their heads were resting together. "Thank you."_

_He smiled and found her hand under the covers, holding it tightly. "Sleep. Tomorrow brings a new day."_

_------------------------------------_

I know I am evil! Please don't hurt me - I manage on my own! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show some of the background of Legolas and Merenwen before she decided, since it's such a big decision not to mak lightly - especially by the elves.

So sadly, there's only a couple more chapters left. Until next time.


	23. Answers

_**Note:** Okay, the usual applies. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, so enjoy it!_

--------------------------

Merenwen let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She tipped her head town as a tear ran down her cheek. It had been set for them by the Valar. It was clear enough when they were yet young elflings.

She knew in her heart the answer to Legolas' request. But giving an answer scared her more than anything. She had the fear that if she made such a commitment, she could lose him; like she lost her parents. However, once she thought about it, she realized it was too late for making such a commitment. It had already been done. It had been for a long time.

Legolas tilted her chin up with the tips of his fingers.

"Merenwen. Please."

She looked into his eyes. He loved her – it shined in his eyes more than anything. She hoped her eyes showed the same. Merenwen blinked and the corner of her mouth lifted slightly.

Legolas looked at her with hope. "Mer?"

She smiled and nodded slightly.

"Tell me. I want to hear it from your own lips."

"Yes, _meleth._ _Le na estel nín. Nathon gelir na le bess. _You are my hope. I would be happy to be your wife."

He smiled brightly. He had a feeling he knew her answer, but he wanted to hear it. Now that she'd accepted his proposal, the joy of surviving the War of the Ring felt exceedingly tiny compared to that moment. He happily embraced Merenwen and held her tightly, spinning her a few times, barely hearing the elves around them expressing their congratulations.

Merenwen laughed as Legolas, apparently out of his mind, spun her. She was happy. She hadn't felt so complete since before her parents were killed.

When he set her down, Legolas looked at her. She smiled still, her face flushed some from her laughter. He ran his fingers across her cheek affectionately. Favoring her with a soft smile, he let his hands settle back at her waist before kissing her.

"_Melon le, Merenwen. Goston le na ól an nín._ I love you, Merenwen. I feel you are but a dream to me."

"_A im le. Melan le anann idhirnea. Man bauge le kotane anann?_ And I you. I have loved you long years. What withheld you so long?" She smiled mischievously.

Legolas smiled at her. She always made him smile, joking even at serious moments.

"I cannot say. I wanted to be sure?" he ventured.

She laughed. "You can tell me later. If you wish, that is."

"You could not speak in the Common Tongue for our own benefit, could you?!"

The two elves grinned at each other before turning to face the table. Gimli was waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Master Dwarf, if you would do well to learn the Eldar Tongues than maybe you would understand. I see my tongue hindered no others' understanding. I asked Merenwen to marry me."

"Yes, I can see that," Gimli answered shortly. "I was informed of the translation; however it was not by you."

"So then, there's no reason to tell you of her answer," Legolas replied, grinning.

Merenwen snickered as the two friends bickered. She turned to face Thranduil, who was smiling, seeming very proud. He rose from his chair and embraced her.

"Now, I can truthfully call you my daughter," he said, smiling even more so.

"Thank you, milord."

"Merenwen, you do not have to call me such. If you will, I would hope that you could think of me as your father while we yet reside on these shores."

Her eyes sparkled with tears unshed. "I would be honored to, _Ada._"

The king favored her with another smile as he took one of her hands. "I knew you would not say 'no' when he asked you."

She started at the words. "Did you know your son was going to ask me to wed him?"

Thranduil put on a thoughtful look. "Did I know? Well…One cannot expect an elf of my age to remember _everything_, now can you?" He grinned.

Merenwen smiled to herself. She understood clearly where Legolas' look of scheming came from.

Legolas came over and wrapped an arm around Merenwen's waist. "_Adar_," he greeted with a smile.

The king turned to his son and reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Legolas, how did I know this would be your choice of presentation?"

"You know me better than you wish at times, _Ada."_

He smiled. "That I cannot help. But I am happier for you than you know."

"Thank you, _Ada_," Legolas said and Merenwen nodded in agreement.

"I, myself, would have to say 'tis about time," Thranduil teased.

Merenwen and Legolas rolled their eyes. The king could be as bad as they were when no one was looking.

"_Ada_, might we send word to Aragorn? He and Arwen would be most interested to hear the news." Though Aragorn was commonly known as Elessar, Legolas would never fail to see him as Aragorn, Estel – his best friend.

"Of course, Announcements will be sent out. But in the morning. Tonight would be unwise a journey to make. Besides, the celebration is far from over."

"Here, here! I agree, good sir!" Gimli raised his mug to the king.

The elves laughed merrily at the dwarf's jubilance.

"Well, you heard Master Dwarf, my good elves. Play on," Thranduil said, gesturing to the musicians.

Music filled the hall again as a song was taken up, and the celebration went into the early morning hours.

---------------------

_There it is. Two more chapters left to tie things up. I'm glad that everyone has enjoyed the story so far - that makes me happy. And I'm sad we're nearing the end, but in a way I'm happy about it. Things have been picking up A LOT at school, and I hated leaving you guys hanging for the next chapter at times. So I apologize for that and will see you again next chapter._


	24. Gifts of Love

_**Note:** The usual. Enjoy the second to last chapter here! _

---------------------------

"I believe Gimli had too much to drink tonight, _meleth_."

Legolas and Merenwen had taken a slightly inebriated Gimli back to his room, where he'd promptly fallen asleep once his head hit his pillow.

"Too much," Legolas agreed. "But he was not the only one who had too much to drink."

Merenwen laughed. Too many of the elves indulged in the wine the wood elves were so fond of. Legolas, with Merenwen's assistance, had seen to the few elves that were in no condition to make it home after Thranduil had retired for the evening.

"Was this evening enjoyable for you, Mer?"

"Very much so. Gimli's attempt to sing the _Lay of the Stars_ was, however, terrible."

Legolas laughed. "Yes, I must agree. Dwarves have naught a talent for singing. I thank you for stopping him and demonstrating the proper way of singing it."

"It was for everyone's benefit. Dwarves, truly, can not sing."

He smiled. "I am very grateful for it. There is no limit to how many times I can say it."

She smiled softly in return. "You are quite welcome. I am glad I could be of assistance."

"And I am still grateful, for I am always in your debt."

No more was said as they made their way to their rooms. When they reached their apartments, the silence was broken.

"Did you mean it?" Legolas asked.

"What?"

"You would be married. I do not want you to feel you must say yes because I proposed in front of so many in the Great Hall. Nor would I have you be unsure of the whole affair."

Merenwen looked up at him and took his hand. "I make no empty promises; neither do I make any unnecessary obligations. The only ones I make are to my heart."

Legolas blinked and Merenwen continued.

"I fully believe that this is what we are meant to do. I love you with all my heart and do not consider marrying you an obligation."

Legolas smiled and brought her hand up to his heart, covering it with his own. "That is good to know. I would hate to force myself as an obligation to anyone."

Merenwen shook her head and placed her other hand over his own covering hers. "You are no obligation to anyone, only of good heart and substance. If anyone is an obligation, it is I."

"Why do you say this? It is not so; you are an obligation to no elf, least of all me."

"I have been a bother such a long time to you. The poor orphan who met the king's son and was taken in."

"Merenwen, what has come over you?" He shook her sharply. "You have never been a burden to anyone, to me or my father. I would never consider you thus. Do not say such foolish things."

She looked at him as though a veil had been lifted from her eyes. She shakily reached up and brushed loose hair away from her face.

"I am so sorry, _meleth nín._ I have no idea why I said that. Please, forgive me," she begged. "'Tis but my doubts and fears speaking. But do not listen; I meant them not."

Legolas pressed his lips together. He slid a hand up to cup her cheek, closed his eyes, and listened. He did not possess the great skills of Lord Elrond, but he had some skill that lay within elves to see the presence of others.

"Your spirit fades. Your desire to remain in Middle Earth is leaving you."

"No. It cannot be," she uttered in disbelief.

He nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so, _lothinnu,_ flower of starry twilight."

"Why? I have no desire to leave yet."

"I know not either. Your heart may realize that it is the end of our time here. Though, I fear I know the reason true enough."

"What reason is that?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but he turned his face away instead at her pleading eyes. "I should not say."

Merenwen peered at him and turned his face back to hers. She ran her fingers lightly down the side of his face. "_Treneron nín, Legolas. Im lasthan man le quena. Im heban nadea o le._ Tell me, Legolas. I would listen to what you say. I have never kept things from you."

"I fear your increasing desire to live no more on these shores is because of me."

"No, _meleth_. It cannot be your doing; it is not! I will not accept that."

"Merenwen, it can be no other fault than my own. You said yourself that it is me you wait for; whom you would not be separated from."

"I do not hold you as responsible. It is of my own being; you know that. And it is simply consequential. I stay because you stay, yet you stay because of Aragorn. In fact, this is easily Aragorn's fault. The man had to be the most fortunate in all of Middle Earth that he has not died _yet_. The Dunedain's blood must hold luck and recklessness."

Legolas laughed so much that it took him some time to calm himself. Merenwen had adopted the morbid sense of humor that he'd developed in his long friendship with Aragorn.

"I am certain he would love to hear you say that. I shall not tell him you said that, even though he does know this. He would not come to the ceremony if he heard you."

Merenwen was quiet for a minute and Legolas thought something had disturbed her. "Mer?"

She looked at him, completely startled. "I am sorry. You mentioned Aragorn not coming, then Arwen would not come – and that would surely sadden me. But then again I began to wonder, what if Elladan and Elrohir did not come? I started pondering the good and bad of that prospect." She smiled slyly.

Legolas chuckled. "That would be confusing, would it not? However, I feel they would show up no matter what, with some magnificent scheme planned."

"Yes, perhaps if they had been warned and restrained…"

"I do not think that would make much difference. The twins would come anyway."

"So we are stuck with them?"

"I am afraid so."

She sighed, but when she looked at him, she was smiling. "I've just remembered something. I have something for you." She opened her room and led him inside.

"When we are married, you must move into my room. This is to the point of absurdity," Legolas commented. Instead of going toward her sleeping chamber, she went over to a table in the receiving room they were in.

Merenwen laughed. "But what of the empty room?"

"We shall find some use for it."

She shook her head as she searched through her strewn about arrow making supplies. She smiled to herself and picked up a crown of leaves.

"This I made for you the day you returned to Eryn Lasgalen. The leaves have remained green," she said, reaching up to place the crown on his head.

Legolas looked curiously at the leaves. "These are of the oak and the birch around the palace."

"Yes, where we used to play."

"And yet it is like my father's."

"It should. Do you not remember my efforts to call you 'lord' when we first met?"

"I do and I told you not to. So, instead, you attempted to give me my own crown like my father's."

"And when you saw me trying to crown you, you wouldn't allow it."

"I threw it into the Forest River," he sighed sadly.

"When I found out, I cried so much that I wouldn't go near you for a week."

"But this time I will treasure your gift."

"It was not the actual item I had for you, though."

"It's not," he asked, puzzled.

"No." Merenwen turned, picking up an object and presenting it to him.

Legolas looked at her presentation. One of his arrows and one of hers were bound together, decorated with ivy vines, and mounted on a plaque with their initials carved into the wood above the bound middle of the arrows.

"_Meleth,"_ he breathed, taking her gift and holding it before himself. "It is beautiful." He ran a hand lightly over it and looked up at her. "Did you make this?"

She nodded proudly. "Carved the wood of oak myself," she smiled, indicating the intertwined Tengwar letters.

"Mer…"

She looked up at him, as patiently as always, eager for approval.

"Oh, _lothinnu_…This – this is perfect." He looked at her with bright eyes.

"You truly like it?"

He nodded. "When did you make this?"

"I made it while you were gone. It obviously did not take long to bind the arrows. But it took a while to find the right wood and carve it," she said, holding her hands out for inspection.

He looked at her hands. There were no scars or marred skin, thanks to elven healing, but he could see the love she put into her gift. He looked closer at the arrows.

"Is this the arrow I gave you in Lórien?"

"Yes. It was difficult for me to readily part with that last piece of you I had."

Legolas looked at her sympathetically. He carefully placed her gift on the cluttered table that was so much like the one in his own room. He wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders.

"I'll give you another arrow to replace the one you gave up for me."

"Thank you." She smiled slightly as he played with her hair. "I'm glad you finally came home so I could give you the gift."

"Merenwen, because of you I had a home to come home to."

"I tried. I really did. But some of the wood still burned."

"_Meleth_, you did what you could. I spoke with my father, and he told of your part in the defense of out home and people."

"But it still burned."

"With our people's skill it can be rebuilt and replanted. Do not worry. You've failed no one."

Merenwen looked down at the ground, blushing some, but still feeling that she did not do all she could. She'd wanted nothing more than to destroy as many of those foul creatures that took her parents' lives. And yet they still managed to beat her again by burning the trees of her home. Tears of frustration started to gather in her eyes unbidden.

"_Lothinnu_, do not cry," Legolas chided, tipping her head up. "There is no reason to."

She wiped her eyes quickly. "You are right, _malcúar_, golden archer. I should not be crying. It is childish."

"No," he disagreed with a quick shake of his head. Laying a hand on her arm, he sat her down in chair at the table and sat himself down across from her. He took her crown of leaves off his head and set it on the table. "Tears are not childish. They are a gift from Ilúvitar to allow others to comfort us. Never hide them."

Merenwen looked at him as she wiped her eyes. "Who told you that?"

Legolas let out a soft sigh. "_Naneth."_

"Oh, Legolas…" She reached over and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry."

"No, it is fine. She was right. Your parents would no doubt say the same thing." He smiled slightly.

"And how do you know this?"

"My heart tells me so."

"What else does your heart say?"

"Your parents are proud. And I am doing the wise thing." He paused. "To which Estel would add 'for once.'"

Merenwen chuckled before sobering. "I miss them, Legolas. And Aragorn. And Arwen. I've not spoken with them in so long. Arwen I have not seen since before the war started."

The prince caressed her hand. She never saw him as the Silvan prince descended from the noble Sindar. She only saw him as Legolas – the elf she could never best in archery, who always looked out for others before himself. She only saw her beloved and best friend.

"Wait. We shall see them soon. Your parents will be waiting with mine. As for Estel and Arwen, we will see them when we wed. I am also sure once word reaches them, they will demand to see us."

Merenwen smiled and looked at Legolas with a thoughtful expression. "Will we see Elladan and Elrohir as well?"

"_Meleth_! We shall not be leaving these shores anytime soon. We will see everyone in given time."

"I was only curious."

"Why is that? Do you plan on trading me for one of the twins? Was this over the time they asked you to marry them? I forget, was it Elladan or Elrohir? I'll have you know, they are not fully elven."

"How could you think that? I would never give you up for anyone. I love you more than anyone in Middle Earth. Besides, there are two of them. It is a difficult choice. But just between you and I, I would probably have picked Elrohir. Elladan is just too…I don't know. Uptight?"

Legolas could not help the laughter that escaped him at that point.


	25. Starting Anew

_**Note:** Okay everyone, here's the last chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed the story in all it's oddities. I've tried to use Elvish and translations to give people more appreciation for the language - even if it's difficult to translate with no prior training!_

_I'd like to hear what you thought about the story in general. Even if you just say you actually read it all the way through. Feel free to email or message me or whatever anytime if anyone wants to chat. Thanks so much for reading the story and I look forward to hearing from people._

_See you all around!_

_irishartemis_

-------------------------

"I demand that you stop this beast at once! Let me down now!"

"Calm yourself, master dwarf. I would have thought you would be used to this way of travel by now. And I assure you Elemíre is no beast. _And _she is barely at a trot," the elf responded, patting his mare's neck.

"I don't care! I'll walk the rest of the way!"

"Do not be foolish, Gimli. This is much easier and quicker."

"Quicker, that may be. But I'll have you know I am much more effective on the ground."

"I do not doubt that, my friend." Legolas smirked over at Merenwen.

Merenwen smiled back at him from her own mount, glad for anything that made her love happy. She did not like thinking of Legolas plagued by the sea longing that so obviously haunted him at times.

"Do _you_ feel the same way the elf does? That these…_horses_ are the better way to travel?" Gimli asked Merenwen.

"Gimli, I do not wish to add my opinion to your debate, for someone will surely be angry with me."

"Is that what you really think?"

Merenwen looked back at Legolas earnestly. "Yes, I do. I do not want to be the one to inflame the conflict between our two races again."

"No, especially when they are starting to get along for once," Legolas said.

"I think Aragorn had some hand in it. You both did not necessarily like each other when you first met, did you?"

"I still do not like the dwarf. Smelly beings they are," Legolas responded.

"Legolas!" Merenwen shrieked.

Legolas laughed. "I jest, _meleth._"

Gimli answered with an indignant grunt.

"Well, I'm not exactly fond of you, either. I'll be glad to be rid of you. Won't you be glad to be rid of him once he is gone?"

"Is Legolas supposed to be going somewhere, Gimli?" Merenwen responded, puzzled.

"He is going to Ithilien."

"Ithilien?"

"Yes. Did you not know that?"

"No."

"Oh. The elf said to Aragorn that he would gladly restore Ithilien's land to what it was."

Merenwen reigned in her horse, Horthusûl. "What?!"

Legolas stopped his mare and looked back at Merenwen. She was seething.

"Gimli, can you scout ahead?"

Gimli looked between the elves, quickly noting the dissention. "Of course," he responded. He allowed Legolas to help him down off the horse before walking ahead.

Legolas urged his mount back toward Merenwen.

"When were you planning on telling me? The night before you left?"

"You'd just accepted my proposal of marriage. Do you think I would want to change your life so quickly with no time to adjust?"

"I would not know. You never discussed it with me."

"Merenwen," Legolas sighed. He went to reach over to touch her hand.

Being an elvish horse, Horthusûl could sense the emotions of his rider. He threw his head back and snorted when Legolas reached for Merenwen. Merenwen smirked, patting her horse's neck.

"Fine, be that way," Legolas said, turning his horse away from her and urging her on.

"Fine!" Merenwen yelled at his retreating back.

---------------------

The small group continued on to the borders of Lake Town. Merenwen was mad that Legolas had not told her of his intentions of going to Ithilien. However, she could reluctantly see his point. The land did need to be restored. She heard that the destruction was horrible.

"Here is the edge of Lake Town. Are you sure you do not need any further accompaniment?" Legolas asked.

"No, laddie," Gimli replied as Legolas helped him down off the horse. "It'll do these legs good walking there. It will not take me long."

"If you insist."

"I do. I'll be fine." The dwarf clasped the elf's forearm in a warrior's gesture. He then walked to Merenwen, who remained seated on her horse. "It was nice to finally meet you, milady," he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Merenwen smiled down at the dwarf. "It was wonderful to have met you, as well, Gimli. I hope we will meet again soon."

"We shall. Once things are settled at your home, Legolas, send word to the Lonely Mountain for a visit."

"We will. It is only fair."

"Good…Well, I guess I will be off then. Farewell."

"Farewell, _mellon nín_."

"Good bye, Gimli."

With a short bow, Gimli turned away and headed toward Lake Town.

Once the dwarf had reached close enough to the edge of town with no problems, Legolas mounted his horse again. The two elves then turned back to the woods. Their journey started silent before the quiet was broken.

"Legolas?"

"What is it, Merenwen?"

"I apologize for my behavior," she said, stroking her horse's mane. "You surprised me, _meleth_."

Legolas urged Elemíre closer to Horthusûl. "I am sorry for that, Mer. I had seen what Ithilien looked like, and it was awful. The Land of the Moon lost what it was named for. It was painful to see such beautiful land so marred."

"Was this Aragorn's idea or your own?"

"Why do you ask this?"

"Ithilien is closer to the sea. It shall be easier for you. I know of the message."

"Message?" Legolas echoed.

"_Legolas Greenleaf long under tree; In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore; Thy heart shall lie in the forest no more."_

Legolas was shocked. He had never told her of Galadriel's message to him. He knew it would only worry her.

"Where did you hear this?"

"I asked Gimli."

"Gimli…" he growled.

"Do not blame him, Legolas. I asked him because I could see something was bothering you. If there is anyone to blame, it is me."

Legolas looked over at her. He reached out for her hand, and this time she let him take it. "I do not blame you. You are concerned. I understand that. If there is anyone to blame, it is I. I should have possibly said something to you so you wouldn't worry."

"What about Ithilien? Were you going to tell me?"

"Of course. I'd just proposed to you. I would have given you time to adjust to this new life before mentioning Ithilien. Aragorn knows I am an elf of my word. He also knows that I would see to you and _Ada_ first," he said, caressing her cheek. "Besides, I would not think of leaving you behind. Not ever again."

Merenwen smiled, feeling Legolas' love for her. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Drawing away from her, he looked at her. She brushed her fingers down the side of his face before he kissed her once more.

"I do love you, Legolas."

"You know I love you as well," he answered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Merenwen grinned. "Last one to Lasgalen has to tell your father of Ithilien!" she cried, urging her mount into a gallop through the trees.

"Ai! That is not fair!" Legolas yelled. He raced after her, her musical laughter ringing throughout the forest.


End file.
